Broken
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Rima, now 15, lives with her father after the divorce. He took to drinking to deal with his depression, and takes his rage out on his only daughter. What happens when her dearest crossdressing enemy finds out?
1. Why the make up, honeybunch?

**RIMAHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD**

**NOTES: Story is set in winter. First chapter takes place two days before winter break starts. Also, I will be switching between saying Nagi and Nagihiko. Rima will call him whatever, depending on her mood, so it could end up being an insult.**

**Rima, now 15, lives with her father after the divorce that was made final 2 years earlier. Her father, depressed after the divorce and not able to find another woman who would date him, took to drinking, resulting in him taking his rage out on his only daughter. What happens when her dearest crossdressing enemy finds out?**

**Rated T for cursing and scenes. Maybe not in this chapter, but I don't know what I'll be writing in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara anymore than I own an iPhone. However, I own two iPods, so I must be close. XD**

* * *

**Why**** the ****make****up, ****honeybunch?**

****_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now?  
As she falls to the ground.  
Well, I'll tell you my friend  
One day, this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down,  
A new life she has found._

_~ Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE GIRL!" Rima heard her father yell. She was grateful their house was a bit secluded from their neighbours, or else they would definitely know.

She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:27, her usual time for waking up. However, she had no clue how her father managed to get up that early. Motivated to yell at her, perhaps?

Rima pulled herself out of bed, left her curly hair as is, and replaced the bandages on her most recent cuts, inflicted by her father. She then put on her uniform and stockings to hide the bruises on her legs and headed downstairs.

"Morning father." Rima said, looking down at the floor.

"What took you so long, kid?!" Her father roared. Rima winced from the noise.

"I had to get dressed, father. I apologize for taking so long. Would you like breakfast?" Rima asked, trying to change the subject. Rima's father slapped her with force, and she could already feel that she was going to have to cover the developing bruise with make up.

"Would I like breakfast?! Do you expect to get away with being late that easily?!"

"No, father. Please forgive me. I promise I won't be late again." Rima looked up at her father for the first time that morning; he looked crazed, just like every morning. Her father nodded, and she rushed over to the kitchen to make breakfast. _'I'll have to buy more make up tomorrow, with the time he started slapping me today.' _she thought as she fried some eggs for the two. The eggs cooked quickly, much to Rima's delight. She placed them on separate plates and brought one down to her father.

"Here you go father. I hope you enjoy them." She said as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Rima, remember that I want you home right after school, I will not tolerate you being late again." Her father said sharply. She mentally groaned; today was definitely going to be one of those days. One of the days where he just constantly abuses her, both emotionally and physically.

"Of course father. May I go to school now?" She asked timidly, turning back to face her father.

"Sure, do whatever the hell you want, just don't be late coming here after school." Rima rushed out of the living room and to the kitchen, scarfed down her eggs, and quickly left for school. Since she wasn't going to have time after, she decided to get more make up before school, it will also give her a chance to cover the bruise from this morning.

_'Why did he have to start so early?'_ She thought. She just hoped that none of her friends would wonder why she had to go home directly after school, no talking or anything. She knew Amu, Yaya and Tadase wouldn't find out on their own, they were much too dense, even at fifteen. Kukai might assume something is going on, but he would never be close to guessing what exactly it was. However, Fujisaki, she was worried about. Rima knew that Fujisaki would find out sooner or later, and that he had his suspicions, but he hadn't any evidence other than her behavior. Although, Rima hadn't changed much in the last three years.

Rima was still shorter than everyone, even Yaya now. She was often called a midget by Kukai and Nagihiko. Her blonde hair was still as long and curly as ever, and she was still considered an ice queen by most of the students. The only thing that had significantly changed was her living situation.

Two years earlier, Rima's parents' divorce had been finalized, and Rima now clearly lived with her father. She knew that the abuse was horrible, but she also knew that it would get worse if she told anyone about it. He was usually careless about it, usually just hitting wherever he could reach first. Although he usually restrained from hitting her face, as it showed much too easily.

Rima then arrived at the store. _'While I'm here I might as well buy some painkillers and Advil.' _She thought, not wanting anyone to get suspicious from wincing because of the pressure placed on her bruises whenever she moved.

She looked around for a minute or two until she found what she needed. She went up to the counter, and bought them quickly. She went outside, and covered up the bruise until you couldn't even tell it was there. Rima then rushed off to school, not wanting to be late again.

By the time she arrived, the first bell was just ringing, so Rima ran straight to her home room, not stopping to put her stuff in her locker. She burst into the room, out of breath, yet calmly walked to her seat beside Nagihiko. "Good morning Rima," She heard him day.

"Morning," Rima muttered, not wanting to talk.

"Why were you late?" Nagihiko asked her. She looked up at him, glaring.

"Why should I tell you, Eggplant Head?" Nagihiko leaned down, so he was eye level with her while still sitting in his seat.

"Because you're secretly in love with me, honeybunch." Nagihiko grinned, but that grin was wiped off his face as Rima pushed him off of his chair.

"Don't call me honeybunch, Eggplant Head. And no, I most definitely am _not _secretly in love with you, as much as you wish I was." Rima said, facing the front of the class and resting her hand on her bruised cheek. She quickly lifted her head as Nagihiko got back into his seat and she rested her head on her other hand.

"What was that all about?" Nagihiko asked. Rima gave him a questioning glance, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "You know, the whole quickly switching hands thing. Is there anything wrong?" Nagihiko poked Rima's bruised cheek.

Rima slapped his hand away. "Ow! What was that for?" She squealed, putting her hand over her cheek.

"I dunno," Nagihiko answered as he looked at his finger. It felt weird, and then Nagi rubbed his fingers together. _'Make up. But why would Rima need to wear so much in one spot?'_ He thought, as he left Rima alone.

_'Good, he's finally stopped talking to me.'_ Rima thought, removing her hand and leaning on the opposite one. she looked at her hand; it had a thin coating of the powder on it, and if that was so, then Nagihiko must've gotten a bit on his finger when he poked her. Rima looked over at him, Nagihiko looked deep in thought.

_'Shit, he's definitely thinking about the make up,' _Rima thought. In her head, she was completely panicking, but her outer character was cold and collected, acting as if nothing was wrong, while she was actually on the verge of being discovered.

"So class, today we'll be-" And then poor Nikaidou-sensei fell on his face. All the students sweatdropped at this, as even after all these years, his coordination is poor as ever.

"Well, I guess that gives us another five minutes of free time," Nagihiko said, to no one in particular. "So, Rima, why are you wearing all that make up?" He asked Rima casually.

"I'm not wearing that much make up, Fujisaki. And I'll be leaving now." Rima informed him, and then left the classroom. She sprinted to the bathroom, which was a jog to most average height people.

_'Okay Rima, all you need is reapply the make up and take a painkiller.'_ She thought, taking her powder and new bottle of painkillers out of the pocket she had sewn into her uniform skirt.

Taking two pills out of the bottle, she filled the cap with water and swallowed the pills one at a time before reapplying her make up.

She had just put back her painkillers when Amu came running into the bathroom. "Rima!" She yelled, and put her hands on her knees, panting. Amu wasn't in best physical condition either.

"Yes?" Rima asked innocently, acting as if she wasn't going to cover up the evidence of abuse.

"Nikaidou-sensei wants to meet you in the classroom, something about grades." Amu informed the blonde, with her breath now back.

"But isn't class still going on?" Rima asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, he just sort of gave up on trying to do anything in home room after attendance, so it's just a free period." Amu said. "So, are you coming back to class?"

"I'll be there in a minute, you can leave now." Rima answered.

"Okay Rima! No skipping out on class though!" Amu said before she walked coolly out of the bathroom. Rima let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, and took out her make up. She evenly put the make up on, covering the bruise expertly.

After finishing redoing her make up, Rima exited the bathroom and walked briskly to the classroom. As soon as she got there, she walked into a classroom filled with chaos. Everyone was yelling, and some were standing on chairs, and there was the occasional paper airplane flying by. She looked around, and saw Nagihiko being the buzz kill that he was, reading. Reading a textbook.

She walked over to Nikaidou, ignoring Nagihiko for now. "Sensei? Amu said you need to see me." Rima said in a quiet monotone.

"Ah, yes Mashiro. You see, all of your grades are slipping, a lot. They're lower than usual. Care to explain why?"

"Not really." Rima replied coolly, putting on her cold façade.

"Well, you're going to have to explain why anyway, Mashiro. Or would you prefer to talk to the guidance counselor?"

"You realise that if I tell the guidance counselor about why my grades are slipping, he's not allowed to tell you, right?" Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, but most students hate the guidance counselor, so it makes a good threat."

"Well, I'm not most students, am I Nikaidou?" Rima finished, and walked to her seat that was sadly next to Nagihiko.

"Fujisaki, you would be one to read while we have a free period." Rima said, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, it's not really a free period. The others just took over." Nagihiko answered as he pushed Rima's seat forward so it wasn't on its two back legs.

"What was that for?" Rima exclaimed.

"You might fall if you do that. I was merely helping." Nagihiko answered, not looking up from his book.

"Well, it's not your problem if I fall, is it?" Rima answered, going back to leaning backwards.

"Actually, it is. Now stop leaning backwards, honey." Nagihiko pushed her seat forwards again, and kept his hand there to prevent her from leaning back again. Nagi closed his book and looked up. "So, why were you wearing so much make up on your cheek?"

"I really don't know what make up you're talking about, Eggplant Head. Go back to your book." Rima said, looking away from him.

"Oh really? What about this?" Nagihiko swiped a finger on her cheek, making her wince and widen her eyes. With this, he could end up getting _real evidence. _And that just wasn't allowed.

"I have acne." Rima blurted out. She mentally faceplamed. _'Really Rima? Acne was the best you could come up with?'_

"I think an inch of powder isn't going to do much for acne, hon, hate to break it to you. Now, why are you actually wearing all the make up?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Rima said, closing the topic for discussion.

* * *

The school day continued on, Nagihiko occasionally bothering her about her excessive use of make up. But the moment the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Rima quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the school to get home; if you could call her house a home, that is.

It didn't take her very long, and once she got there, she cautiously opened the door. "I'm home," Rima called out. She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Took you long enough, brat!" Her father sneered, grabbing Rima's hair.

"I came home right after school Father. I did what you told me to." Rima answered, not looking her father in the eye. Not that she could, of course - that would result in her hair getting pulled.

"Don't talk back to me!" He pulled her hair hard, and Rima winced at the initial pain, however didn't make any noise. That would only provoke her father more, she knew from experience. She nodded slightly, trying not to get her hair pulled more.

"Good!" Her father said, letting go of her hair. "Now, go make me some food!" He snapped, and pushed Rima roughly in the direction of the kitchen.

Rima walked to the kitchen, hoping they had enough ingredients to make what she wanted to. She opened the fridge, and found only alcohol. She looked in the cupboards, there were some instant rice packages in there. They weren't ideal, and would most likely result in being slapped again, but it was basically the only thing left to eat. She would have to convince her father to let her go shopping later in the day.

She pulled out the rice cooker, covered in oil and grime. She washed it off with a look of disgust on her face. She hadn't realised how long it had been since they had used it. She dried it off and poured in a packet of rice. She knew it would take at least 15 minutes, so she went upstairs to change out of her uniform. Her uniform needed to stay clean, and around her father, that was hardly possible. She changed into an old outfit that she didn't care if it got ruined.

She fleeted downstairs, washed two bowls in the small sink, and found two pairs of chopsticks in the drawer. She looked for the soya sauce and by then, the rice only had about four minutes left to finish. **(I've always called it soya sauce, soy sauce just doesn't look right.)**

The rice cooker went off soon after, and Rima put an equal amount in each bowl. She grabbed one pair of chopsticks and walked over to the living room where her father was at. "Here you go Father." She handed him the rice, the chopsticks and the soya sauce. He added some soya sauce, took one bite, and threw the bowl of rice at Rima.

"This rice is disgusting!" He roared. "How dare you even think of serving this to me?!" He got up and pushed Rima onto the ground.

He kicked her once. "That was for the terrible food!" Another kick. "For being late!" Another kick. "For breaking me and your mother apart!" Rima was crying, screaming, hoping anyone would hear her. It had been a few months since he had done something this bad to her, it was usually only minor abuse that she received.

After about fifteen more kicks, none with any real reason, she reluctantly gave into the dark, and fell unconscious.


	2. Look me in the eyes

**Look Me In The Eye**

_Lights will guide you home.  
And ignite your bones.  
And I will try  
To fix you._

_~ Fix You - Coldplay_

* * *

Rima came to the next morning, still lying on the floor. She attempted to get up, but felt pain in her body; too much pain. She lifted her head instead, and looked at the clock. It read 5:22, earlier than yesterday.

She felt her clothes, spots of blood in places, mostly near her legs. Rima then grimaced and sat up, feeling many bruises and cuts. She hobbled upstairs to her room.

She grabbed her painkillers and went into the bathroom, swallowed three, and then took a shower. Once finished, she placed band-aids on the deeper cuts and then changed into her school uniform before going downstairs to make breakfast.

Rima finished cooking, ate her portion, and then left the house, not wanting to see her father after last night.

She walked to the store she went to yesterday, for more band-aids and such. As that didn't take very long, she was left withs ages until the school doors even opened. She looked at her watch. 6:27. Another hour and a half, at the least, before she could go to the school.

Rima walked around town, and spotted a small cafè, just opening for the day. She walked over, planning to just order some hot chocolate and a piece of cheesecake, knowing that it would be the most cheerful part of her day.

* * *

The hour and a half passed quickly, and Rima was headed to school. She went a longer way, through the more traditional part of town. Rima saw a flash of purple behind her, and swore under her breath. _'I knew I should've went my usual way!'_ she thought.

"Hey, Rima, wait up!" Nagihiko yelled, running up to Rima, who had slowed down just the tiniest bit. "Good morning, Rima!" Nagihiko said, wrapping an arm against Rima's waist.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, removing his hand from her waist, "Why did you do that, you imbecile?!"

"Did it hurt?" Nagihiko asked, walking in front of her, stopping the blonde from moving forward. She tried to move around him, but he grabbed her arms. She grimaced at the contact. He didn't receive a reply. "Rima, did it hurt?" He asked more forcefully. Rima nodded. "Now, why did it hurt Rima?"

"Because I have a bruise on my hip." Rima lied smoothly, but not smooth enough for Nagi not to notice.

"You're lying Rima, I can see right through you, you know."

"Fine. It's because I fell down the stairs." Rima said, not looking him in the eye.

"Sure," Nagi drawled, loosening his grip on her arms. "Can you tell me that while looking me in the eye?" Rima looked up, making eye contact with him.

"It's because I fell down the stairs." Rima said in a monotone, her left eye twitching a bit.

"You're lying. Now, what's the real reason? And if you don't tell me, I'll tell Yaya about this. And you know how Yaya acts when she wants to know something." Rima gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

Nagihiko smirked. "Oh, but Rima, you know I would."

"I'll tell you, if you let go of my arms. It really hurts, Eggplant Head." Nagihiko let go of her arms, and gave Rima a look that said 'go on'. "Actually, can I tell you after school?"

"I'll need that in writing, please." Rima gave him a look of disbelief. "Well, you're pretty untrustworthy. But I'll hold you to that deal. Now, shall we walk to school?"

"I suppose, Eggplant Head."

* * *

The school day passed by quickly, much too quickly for Rima's pleasure. She wasn't looking forward to having Nagihiko finding out, but after what had happened last night, anyone know was better than keeping it to herself.

Their school ended at about 3:30, but Rima was trying to prolong it as long as possible, knowing that it was going to take awhile to build up the courage. "So Rima, you ready to tell me yet?" Nagihiko said from behind Rima.

She jumped in surprise, eyes wide. "What the hell, Fujisaki?! You scared the shit out of me!" She snapped, turning around while getting a few odd looks. "And for the record, no. I don't want to tell you with a bunch of people around, so canwegotoyourhouse?" She rushed through the last part, turning a bit pink.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" Nagi asked, grinning.

"Can we go to your house?" Rima asked quietly, as more colour rushed to her face.

"Of course we can, Rima! Why didn't you ask?" Nagi said, grinning his head off and pinching Rima's unbruised cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't pinch my cheek!" She said sharply.

"I suppose I won't, sweetie." Nagihiko said, smiling that famous Fujisaki smile. Rima mocked his smile, and looked away in disgust.

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked, looking through her bag.

"Whenever you're ready." Nagihiko answered.

"Well, I'm ready so let's leave." Rima said, gesturing for Nagihiko to walk so she could follow him.

"You know Rima, it takes awhile to get to my house as you know, so do you think we could run a bit?" Nagihiko asked, looking down at her. The small blonde looked up at him, just staring.

"Me? Run? Mashiro Rima doesn't run, she only walks." She answered, before continuing. "Besides, my sprint is more like your fast walking, maybe your jog. I mean, look at my legs." She gestured to her legs, looking extremely short compared to Nagihiko's. Rima _did_ only come up to her chin; they must've looked very odd to people passing by.

"Then I'll just have to carry you, won't I?" Nagihiko said with a glint in his eye.

"WAIT!" Rima yelled, not giving Nagi a chance to pick her up. "If you're going to carry me, at least just give me a piggyback ride. They're comfier." Rima said.

"Alright, just no pulling me hair." Nagihiko said before bending down so Rima could jump onto his back. Once she was on, he grabbed her legs, and ran towards his house.

Since they were running, it cut the time by at least half, taking only five minutes opposed to the usual ten. Once there, Nagi bent down and let Rima get off of his back. "What, no warning before you started running?!" Rima asked, fixing her uniform.

Nagihiko grinned. "Well, it wouldn't have been as fun if I had warned you, would it? Now, shall we actually enter my house?" He asked, and looked at Rima until she answered with a nod. So he grabbed her hand and directed them to the Fujisaki Manor. The home was a traditional Japanese style, with gardens located around outside.

"So, where are we going to talk?" Rima asked, hoping it wasn't going to be somewhere where someone (no matter who) would be able to eavesdrop on the two.

"Well, it's either outside in the garden, or my room. They're probably the two most private places here. It's up to you where, though."

"Which is more private?"

Nagihiko thought for a moment, and then answered. "My room, I'd say. No one goes in there but me."

Rima sighed. _'It would have to be in his room, wouldn't it? Kami-sama, please help me here.' _"Fine. Can we talk there?"

"Of course!" Nagi smiled. By now, they were in the house, and Rima was gaping at the decorations.

"Fujisaki, I may hate you, but your house is lovely." She said, still looking around. "Where's your room?"

"It's right here." He answered, pointing to a door on the left at the end of the hallway they had been walking down. The room was painted white, his mother's choice. However, the decor was completely up to Nagihiko, and was mostly purple and blue. His bedspread was a dark blue, and his desk stood in the corner, with his school stuff organized on top. "So, just start talking. I won't judge." He said, sitting on his bed, moving over so Rima could join him.

And with that, Rima told him. She told him about the divorce, the depression, how she had to deal with the abuse. She tried not to cry, but a few tears fell down her face, Nagihiko wiping them away each time.

"Rima, don't you get it? You have tons of people who care about you. Why didn't you tell one of us? How long has this been going on?" Nagihiko asked the small girl softly.

"I d-didn't want pity. Stupid, I k-know." Rima stuttered. "And it's been going on since before, maybe when I was 11. It wasn't often then, just whenever Mama had work really late. He did it to take out his rage." She whispered, as if she was scared that her father could hear her.

"Oh Rima, that's it. You're staying with me." Nagihiko pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair and comforting her as she finally let herself cry; she cried and cried out all the tears from the last five years.

"B-but Nagi, won't your mother freak out?" Rima asked, now finished crying.

"Well, she's not really in town right now. She had to go to Europe for two weeks. But until then, you can stay with me, and then you can find somewhere else to stay, like with Amu, okay?"

"She's going away for winter break, remember? But I'll stay with you anyways, I don't want to spend anymore time even _looking_ at my house. So, what about my stuff? I can't exactly just stroll casually into my house."

"Well, I'm sure I can find you something, and if I can't, we'll just go shopping tomorrow. You've got your uniform too, although it'll need to be washed." Nagi said to her, wiping the remaining few tears off of Rima's face.

"It'll look pretty weird if I walk around with my uniform on during break."

"True. But it turns out that I don't really have any girl clothes that would fit you. I mean, I could lend you some of my clothes for the night if you'd like instead."

"That's fine. I'll just borrow some of yours. But we're going shopping tomorrow, right?" Rima asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. So wait here, I'll get you something. Oh, and are you hungry?"

"A bit, and thanks." Rima smiled slightly, happier than she has been in a while.

Nagihiko returned with some clothes for her, the smallest sweatpants he had (which were still too large on her) and a blue shirt. "I can get you some food after you change, but do you think that you need to go to the hospital? I mean, obviously your father has done some damage to you, especially after last night."

"Well, how would we even get there?"

"Rima, I'm older than you. I can already drive. So, do you want to?"

"After I eat, if that's fine. And sorry for this. But don't you need an adult for it to be legal? I mean, it's already after dark."

"Oh well. I mean, I'd do anything for a pretty girl like you, Rima. And just for the record, it's absolutely fine." Nagi said so she could her him._ 'I'll always be here for you,'_ he added in his head.

* * *

**There's chapter two, everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I wasn't expecting that many on just the first chapter! Expect the next chapter tomorrow! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! sadly.**


	3. You're so creative, Shorty

**You're so creative, Shorty.**

_And I know this isn't enough,  
I still don't measure up._  
_And I'm not prepared,  
Sorry is never there when you need it._  
_And I do want you know  
I hold you up above everyone._  
_And I do want you know  
I think you'd be good to me_  
_And I'd be so good to you._

_~ Good to You - Marianas Trench_

* * *

The drive to the hospital was silent. After Rima had finished the food Nagihiko had made for her, the two left the Fujisaki Manor, and Rima was dreading it.

One could say that Nagihiko was a good driver; but that person would be lying. Rima had no clue how he had managed to get his license, as she had spent the entirety of the drive holding onto her seat, trying not to fall forward.

He was running red lights, not letting anyone pass him, he wasn't using turn signals; he was probably Japan's worst driver. With how fast he was driving, however, it was a surprise that he hadn't gotten pulled over by the time they reached the hospital.

* * *

The two teens walked into the hospital, looking out of place there. There was crying children, whose mothers were trying to calm them down, there was people who were bleeding, holding cloths to their wounds. And then there was Nagi and Rima, in awkward and ill-fitting clothes, looking healthy, but Rima was far from it. They went up to the desk, because Rima didn't really know what to do in the emergency room-waiting place.

"Um, we need to get her checked out, although we're not in any real rush." Nagi said to the secretary.

"Alright! What's her name, hon?" She said cheerily.

"Mashiro Rima." Rima said softly.

"Alright, you're good to go wait. We'll call you over in maybe 45 minutes." The secretary said, waving as the two walked away.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we brought stuff to do." Nagi said smiling down at Rima.

"Yeah, a deck of cards, a notebook and two pencils." Rima complained. "But thanks for doing this again. And don't tell any of the others. I'll kill you then."

"I won't, don't worry. And you can't cook, so I'll cook tonight." Nagihiko said with a smile.

"How do you know that I can't cook?"

"Amu told me ages ago, can't remember why."

"Damn her, telling you stuff about me without me knowing," Rima cursed Amu under her breath. "Well then. I barely know anything about you, other than the fact that you cross dressed. Mind telling me some stuff, since Amu's told you all about me." Rima said, acting as if it were a question, but Nagi knew it wasn't.

"Well, I'm a dancer, I can cook well, I'm an only child and live with my mother, my father died before I was born, Mother doesn't talk about him much. We don't even have many pictures. I'm good at basketball, and other sports but that one is my favourite. Is that enough for you?" Nagi asked cheekily.

"I suppose, Eggplant Head."

"Eggplant Head? You're so creative, Shorty." Nagi teased the poor girl about her height. It was a well-known fact that _everyone_ was taller than her.

"Shut up! And I'll have you know, I grew an inch and a half last month!" Rima blushed a light pink, turning away from Nagihiko.

"Well, you still only come up to my chin." Nagi stated, grinning at his height.

"I'm telling, you shut up!" Rima punched his arm hard. He feigned pain.

"Ow, Rima, that hurt!" Nagi pouted, clutching where she had hit him.

"Cry me a river, Fujisaki, I'm not gonna help you with getting across it." Rima mumbled.

"Well, I think that you should be a bit nicer to the one who's taking you to hospital, and buying you clothes, feeding you, _owns_ the clothes you're wearing now, and letting you stay with. If you're not, I might have to kick you out." Nagihiko winked at her, joking while trying to persuade her. Rima then muttered something under her breath, too quiet for Nagihiko to hear.

I'm sorry, what was that?"Nagi asked, leaning a bit closer to her.

"I said, that I think the nurse will end up calling me over soon." Rima said louder, and then, the nurse actually _did_ call her and Nagi over.

"Mashiro Rima?" The two heard from where they were sitting.

"Wow Rima, that was one really accurate guess." Nagihiko said as they walked over to the nurse.

"I guess," Rima shrugged it off.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Mashiro Rima." Rima said quietly.

"Don't worry hon, I remember you. With hair that long, it's a bit hard not to! It's really pretty by the way. Must've taken you ages to grow. Same with you!" The nurse said the last part to Nagihiko. Rima giggled, finding it funny that Nagihiko had gotten a compliment on how long his hair was. "So, right over here," The nurse said as she lead the two down the hallway. "Now, you won't be able to go in the room with Mashiro, is that all right?"

"Um, I suppose. But if Rima wants me there, I'll go, just so you know." Nagihiko said. Rima grabbed the back of his sweater for comfort, something that she thought she had grown out of back in elementary. Nagi looked down at her.

"Please stay with me for it," Rima whispered to Nagihiko.

"Of course," Nagihiko smiled, giving Rima a small side hug, which made her go stiff. "Uh, ma'am, if it's all right, I'd like to stay with Rima during this. She said that she'd feel more comfortable with me there."

"Oh, of course! It makes sense for Mashiro to want her boyfriend there!" This made the two blush, as they weren't dating, nor were they very good friends.

"Uh, we're not dating." The two stated at the same time as their blushes faded.

"Well, I'd say otherwise. Now, here's the room! I'll see you two later!" The nurse waved good-bye as she left Nagi and Rima standing outside of the doctor's office-place

"Ga, I hate doctors," Rima said as she opened the door.

"Most people do, Rima." Nagi replied, and the two walked in, Rima now letting go of Nagi's sweater. "Hello sir, this is Mashiro Rima." Nagi introduced Rima.

"Ah, yes! So, what seems to be the problem, Rima?" The doctor said, getting up to shake the pairs hands.

"Well, Rima needs a check-up, I guess." Nagi said awkwardly, as to not bring up the abuse.

"And you're here with her why? I'm assuming you two aren't related." The doctor said as he motioned to Rima to sit on the check-up bed thinger.

"Well, I'm here since Rima doesn't really feel comfortable without someone she knows, and her parents are out of town this weekend." Nagi said, lying easily.

"Alright! Just take a seat near my desk, there's paperwork to fill out for Mashiro on it." The doctor said as he went to go inspect Rima.

"So, Mashiro, where do you want to start?" The doctor asked.

"Uh, I don't know. You're the doctor, shouldn't you know?" Rima replied in a cool tone.

"Fair enough," And then, the doctor actually started to inspect her. It didn't take very long for Nagi to finish the paperwork or for the doctor to inspect Rima.

"Well, Mashiro, it appears that your ribs are just a bit bruised, and you seem no be a bit malnourished. There are lots of bruises on your body, although I should hope that you already knew this. There's also some glass in your thigh, wedged in pretty far." The doctor reported. Nagi grimaced, annoyed that her father also hadn't been feeding her enough.

"So what are you going to do about the glass?" Rima asked with a blank face. She acted as if none of this was news to her.

"Well, I think we're just going to go with an old technique; Epsom salts. You'll have to do it afterwards too, for about two weeks or so. Just make a paste sort of thing with the salts and water, usually, you'd just put it on a band-aid, but where as you have more than a little bit of glass, we'll use a large piece of gauze. You'll find the Epsom salts under the sink and a bowl is by the sink. Can you make the paste as I talk to Nagihiko, Mashiro?" The doctor asked. Rima nodded in response, walking over to the small sink.

The doctor walked over to Nagihiko, with a serious face. "Nagihiko, may I speak to you for a moment?" Nagihiko nodded.

"How exactly did Mashiro get those bruises?" Nagihiko looked nervously at Rima.

"I think that's something you should ask her yourself." Nagi answered, all traces of nervousness now gone from his body.

"Fine. But may I ask another question?" The doctor inquired.

"You just did." Nagihiko answered with a smirk. _'Damn it!' _He thought. _'Ikuto is definitely __having an effect on me.'_

The doctor rolled his eyes, and asked a question anyway. "Of what relation are you to Rima?"

"Well, she actually hates me, believe it or not." Nagihiko answered sheepishly.

"Oh really? You certainly seem much closer than that. Mashiro, did you find the Epsom salts yet?" The doctor asked Rima.

"I think," Rima held up a large, blue paper bag. "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is. Come over here, Nagihiko will make the paste while I tell you more about your injuries." The doctor said. Rima nodded, and walked over to the two and handed the doctor the Epsom salts before sitting back on the hospital bed.

"So, how much are my bruised ribs going to hurt?" Rima asked nervously. Nagi figured that she must not be a fan of pain at all. He had no clue how she had managed through the abuse.

"Well, they shouldn't hurt too much if you're taking painkillers; however if you're not, it will be rather painful." The doctor answered.

"Okay, I can deal with that. And what am I supposed to do what with being malnourished?" Nagihiko's ears perked up at this, as she was going to be in his care for awhile.

"That's actually rather simple. Increase what you eat, and make sure you're getting the right amount of nutrition in your diet each day." Rima nodded, and Nagi went back to making the Epsom salt paste. "Also, Mashiro, how much have you grown since you were twelve?"

Nagihiko smirked, and Rima glared. "I told you, didn't I?" Nagi mouthed to her.

"Shut up, crossdresser." She mouthed back. "Uh, I dunno. Fujisaki might know. He's how I check my height; seeing how tall I am compared to him." She told the doctor.

The doctor laughed at how she checked her height. "She's grown about three inches in the last three years." Nagihiko answered.

"Well then. And you're fifteen now, correct Mashiro?" Rima nodded. "I think you can't expect to grow anymore, Mashiro." Nagihiko laughed at this.

"I've been telling her that for ages! She wouldn't believe me! Do you believe it now, Rima?" Rima glared at him darkly.

"I suppose I can, as long as you shut the hell up, Eggplant Head."

"So, Nagihiko, are you finished with that Epsom salt paste?" the doctor asked, wanting to stop the two before it blew into a huge fight.

"Yes, here you go." Nagi answered, handing the moist paste to the doctor.

"Mashiro? Are you ready?" Rima nodded, gripping the edge of the hospital bed tightly. The doctor spread the paste, covering the area that had the glass. He let it sit for a few moments before removing a layer of the paste and then placing a large piece of cloth and binding it to her leg. "Now, just leave this on overnight and you should be able to get the glass out tomorrow evening." He instructed.

"Okay, thank you." Rima said, sliding carefully off the hospital bad. Nagi got up and went over to help her, but Rima put her hand up. "I can walk on my own, Fujisaki. Your assistance isn't required."

"Alright, I think that's it. You two can leave, good-bye! Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Here are some vitamin pills. _Now _you two can leave! Have a good night!" The doctor said, and handed the vitamin pills to Nagihiko. Rima and Nagihiko then left the room.

They went straight to the car, Nagihiko trying to help Rima, but her slapping him away every time. On the drive back, Rima was once again left hanging onto her seat. "Fujisaki, slow down! We're in no rush this time!" She yelled at him. He reluctantly slowed down.

"Well, we sort of are in a hurry, you know, I'm not exactly supposed to be driving right now, remember?"

"Yeah, and I told you that before we left!" Nagi sighed in frustration.

"Rima, just please be quiet so I can concentrate on the road." Rima nodded, and Nagihiko stared at the road and only straying his gaze when he looked at the distance-thing. So it took them about the actual fifteen minutes to get back that time, opposed to the seven minutes it took to get there.

The two long-haired teens walked quietly, not wanting to be caught by Baaya while coming back in. They luckily didn't, and they went straight to Nagihiko's room. "So, where am I sleeping?" Rima asked.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'm sleeping on the floor." Nagihiko said, grabbing some clothes.

"But it's your room, I can't just make you sleep on the floor." Rima said. Nagihiko put his hand to her forehead.

"Hey Rima, do you have a fever? You usually aren't this nice." Rima pushed his hand away.

"I'm positive I don't. Now, I'll sleep on the floor, you can sleep on your bed."

"Nope. You've been abused and just came back from the hospital. You get the bed, at least for tonight. Besides, you look really tired." Rima yawned.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the bed tonight. Night Fujisaki." Rima said, getting into Nagihiko's bed as he pulled the blankets over her.

"Good night, Rima."

* * *

**Okay, another long chapter! And sorry that I put _-thing sometimes, I'm not the best at proper terminology.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or the songs used at the beginning of the chatpers, as I forgot to mention that last chapter.**


	4. Rima, can I please brush your hair?

**Rima, can I please brush your hair?**

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you  
through it all (through it all)._  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_~ Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

The next morning, Rima woke up, looking around her groggily. _'Huh? Where am I? My room isn't blue.' _ She thought, and then she remembered what had happened yesterday. Fujisaki now knew that she was abused... She looked on the floor, and saw Nagihiko sleeping on a futon mattress.

She looked for a clock, and found an alarm clock. 9:43, much later than she liked to wake up. But there was no reason why she couldn't sleep in. She had not school, and she didn't have to do anything for her father today. But there were still some things that she wanted to get from her house. Rima made a mental note to ask Nagihiko if she could.

Rima went onto the floor, dragging a blanket with her. She leaned forward, closer to Nagihiko and poked his cheek. He didn't stir, so Rima went ahead and poked him again. He started to open his eyes, so Rima poked Nagihiko one more time, and leaned back.

"Huh?" Nagihiko got up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. "Good morning Rima... wait, Rima? Why are you in my room?"

"Someone's still half asleep. It was your idea, remember?" Rima said monotonously.

"Oh, yeah, it was... did you have a good sleep Rima?" Nagihiko asked, now fully awake.

"Nope. It was terrible, your bed isn't very comfortable."

"What are you talking about? That's one of the best mattresses in the world!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Rima smiled slightly. "Oh... you were being sarcastic... so you had a good sleep?"

"Yes, I did, as much as I hate to admit it, Fujisaki."

"So, on a different topic, would you like to have some breakfast?" Nagihiko asked, standing up in boxers and a white tee shirt. Rima looked down, blushing. "Oh, sorry. It's just what I usually wear..."

"It's fine, I guess. And yes, I would." Rima answered as Nagi pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast? It's easier than Baaya wondering why I'm making breakfast for two people."

"Fujisaki, in case you forgot, I still have no female clothes I can wear, other than my uniform. Which I refuse to wear." Rima said, standing up and putting the blanket back on Nagihiko's bed.

"Well, you could just borrow some more of mine, and we can go shopping after breakfast." Nagihiko changed his shirt.

"Ugh, your clothes are so ugly though. And all your pants are going to be way too long." Rima complained.

"Well, it's either your uniform, or my clothes. Your choice, sweetheart." Rima though for a moment then answered.

"I'll borrow some of your clothes." Rima said, sitting on the bed.

"I figured you were going to go with that." Nagi answered, smiling. He looked in his dresser, looking for a pair of his old jeans. "Will these jeans do?" He asked, holding up a pair of jeans back from when they were in grade seven.

"I guess. I'll need a shirt too, you know." Rima took the jeans from him.

"Uh... what's your favourite colour?"

"Red." Nagihiko looked around for a few seconds, then pulled out a long sleeved red shirt.

"Here you go. I'll go out in the hallway while you get dressed." Nagihiko exited his room as Rima got changed, and she finished quickly, not wanting anyone to some in - even though she knew no one would.

"I'm finished." Rima said quietly while standing next to the door. Nagihiko came in, and looked her up and down.

"You know, I think you look better in those clothes than I do." Nagi said, nodding, proud of the outfit he came up with. Rima looked at him with a questioning look. She knew what she looked like: the pants were four inches too long, the shirt was too baggy, and she had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to her elbows.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Eggplant Head, I know what I look like. But do you have a hairbrush? It's been awhile since I've had a chance to brush my hair."

"Oh, you like brushing your hair too?" Rima nodded. "I do too. Here you go." He held out a hairbrush. "Or would you prefer me to brush your hair for you?"

Rima snatched the brush out of his hands. "I'm perfectly capable of brushing my own hair."

"But Rima, it's more fun when someone brushes your hair for you!"

"No Fujisaki, I will not let you _touch _my hair! Go brush your own!"

"But your hair is so much prettier, Rima! Please?" Nagi dragged out the word 'please'. Rima shook her head, continuing brushing her own hair. "Can I braid it later on then?"

Rima sighed. "If I agree, will you shut up?" Nagi nodded eagerly. "Then yes, you can braid my hair later on. Is the little crossdresser happy now?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Who're you calling little, Shorty?" Naighiko smirked, brushing his own hair now.

"Don't. Call. Me. Shorty." Rima's eyes were flaming; she did _not _like being called Shorty.

"Awh, poor muffin, do you not like being called Shorty?" Nagihiko asked in a baby voice, mimicking Rima from earlier.

"Oh, shut up." Rima finished brushing her hair and sat on the bed to fix her pants.

"You know, we could just cut off the bottom of them." Nagi suggested.

"That would make them look so weird though. And hurry up with your hair, you took longer than me."

"Actually Rima, I started after you, you can't use that argument." Nagihiko finished brushing his hair. "Now that I'm finished, would you like to leave, Ms Impatient?"

"Yes I would." Rima stood up. "So, how are we getting out of the house without me being seen?" She asked.

"The window." Nagihiko answered casually, as if it were the most normal thing ever.

"As in jump out of it? I'm not doing that."

"I'll catch you! Besides, we're on the main floor. It's not that much of a drop."

"It's still a drop, Fujisaki! I'm not jumping out of a window!"

The two argued for a good few minutes, until Nagihiko got annoyed and lifted Rima, and jumped out of the window.

"Why did you do that?!" Rima exclaimed once they were on solid ground.

"I got annoyed." Nagihiko shrugged.

* * *

Nagihiko arrived at the café, still arguing. Neither could quite remember why they had started arguing though.

"Crossdresser!"

"Blondie!"

"Yeah, I'm blonde, what about it?" Rima said loudly.

"They say blondes are dumb." Nagihiko smirked.

"Well I'm not dumb!"

"Oh really? Then why are you getting C's in every subject?" Nagihiko taunted.

"Shut up, Fujisaki!"

"Shut up, Mashiro!" He mocked, substituting her name for his.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Someone's a bit moody today."

"Just shut up, Nagihiko!" Rima said, actually using his first name. Nagihiko was shocked silent, and had no response. The two walked into the café, and took a seat at a table near the counter.

A waitress dressed in a black skirt and a simple white shirt came over to their table. "Hello, what can I get you two today?" She asked cheerily.

"I'll have a grilled cheese and a glass of orange juice, please." Rima answered. She kicked Nagihiko under the table, who still hadn't said anything.

"Oh! I'll have the same as Rima." He answered, going back to his thoughts.

"Okay!" The waitress walked away, leaving Nagihiko and Rima in an awkward silence.

"So, why'd you call me Nagihiko?" Nagi asked, curious.

"Slip of the tongue." Rima answered simply. Nagihiko sighed, know that he wasn't going to get more of an answer out of her, although he was sure it was more than a slip of the tongue.

"I'm sorry for calling you dumb."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for... whatever I'm supposed to be sorry for." Rima replied. Nagihiko rolled his eyes; of course she wouldn't know what to apologize for.

The waitress came back over with their food, and they finished their food quickly, and then left promptly after paying.

* * *

Now was the time that Rima was dreading; shopping.

"How about this, Rima?" Nagihiko asked, holding up a short red dress. Rima snorted at his choice.

"In your dreams, Fujisaki. I do like the colour though." She answered.

"Then how about this?" He held up a long sleeved v-neck shirt that was the same colour.

"I like it. Can we buy it?" Nagihiko nodded, adding it to their basket, which also contained a few other shirts, and two pairs of jeans.

"Okay, Fujisaki, can you pay for that while I go to another store?" She asked.

"Yeah, but why are you going ahead without me?" Nagi asked.

"Er... I need to buy underwear." She stated bluntly. Nagihiko blushed, and took out his wallet.

"Oh, well uh, here's twenty dollars."

"Thanks." And Rima went off, as Nagihiko stood in line, waiting to pay for Rima's items.

Twenty minutes later, Nagihiko and Rima met each other outside of a shop, carrying three bags each. "I'm sorry for making you pay that much." Rima said, frowning as she looked at the six bags.

"It's fine Rima, I told you that it was no problem." Nagihiko answered. he then saw someone coming out of a store further up the mall that looked oddly familiar. _'Who is it? It's on the tip of my tongue.' _He thought. And then it clicked; that was Rima's father.

Thinking quickly, Nagihiko grabbed Rima's wrist and dragged her into the make up shop. "What are you doing, Fuji-" Nagihiko put his hand over her mouth, in an attempt to make her be quiet.

Two minutes passed, and Rima's father walked past the make up shop, making Rima's eyes widen. She gently removed Nagihiko's hand from her mouth. "Is that why you dragged me in here?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I don't want him to see you." He replied softly. "Now shall we go?" Nagihiko asked, pointing to the right, where Rima's father wasn't going to be. Rima nodded, and the two walked out of the make up shop, still shocked at how close that had been.

* * *

**DELETED SCENE:**

"Oh, well I suppose I can." Nagihiko drawled. "But onto another topic; would you like some breakfast?"

"I suppose. Do you have any orange juice?"

"Sadly, no. Mother doesn't like having anything but water and milk to drink in the house.

"WHAT? WHAT SORT OF HOME DOESN'T HAVE ORANGE JUICE?! HOW DO YOU _SURVIVE_?"

"Uh... I could see if we could just go out for breakfast. Or we could buy orange juice. Would you like that Rima?" Rima mumbled an answer. "Sorry, didn't catch that." Nagi said.

"I said, go buy me orange juice!"

"O-okay! Calm down Rima!"

**I figured it would be too random in the story, but I loved it too much to not put in somewhere. So I made it a deleted scene.**

**I'm going away this weekend, and I probably won't have time to write, and even if I do, I don't know if I'll be able to upload it. So don't expect an update until Monday or Tuesday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!**


	5. Don't be silly!

**Don't be silly!**

_Broken,  
__Shattered like a mirror  
__In a million pieces.  
__Sooner or later  
__You've got to find  
__Something someone  
__To find you and save you._

_~ Homeless Heart - Jennette McCurdy_

Nagihiko walked into the house first, making sure no one was in the main entrance. Seeing the coast was clear, Nagihiko waved Rima in, their signal so she knew it was safe to come in. Rima walked in quietly, trying to keep the shopping bags' rustling to a minimum. The two walked silently through the house, and went into Nagihiko's room.

"I don't think I'll get used to the sneaking in rush while you're here. At all." Nagihiko said, placing the shopping bags he carried and sat onto his bed.

"I've had more adventure, but sneaking into a traditional home... just doesn't feel right, even though I know you live here. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and it's even worse because it's my own house."

"That is worse. Being excited to sneak into your own house. That's one really odd sentence." Rima said, smiling slightly.

"Hey Rima, if you want, you can take a shower. There's a bathroom right across from here, and I can just make sure no one goes in there." Nagihiko suggested, as Rima had been at his house since yesterday.

"How would you manage to keep people out without them getting suspicious?" Rima countered.

"I dunno. I could just stay inside the bathroom, but face the door the entire time."

"Nope, that makes you sound like a peverted cross-dresser, you know. Besides, how would you explain 'you' getting a shower, and not coming out of the bathroom wet? Or not being clean?" Rima asked, countering his suggestion.

"I'll get a shower after you. It's simple!" Nagihiko grinned at his genius idea.

"Hahahahaha- no. No chance at all. I'm not even entering your bathroom with you."

"Then you'll just have to deal with being covered in filth. Baaya might get suspicious from the smell." Nagihiko smirked, knowing that he could tease her into getting a shower.

"Fine." Rima said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, grab your pajamas and then we'll go to the bathroom." Nagihiko said.

The two grabbed their pajamas, and then Nagi looked out into the hallway to make sure no one was there; seeing no one, he and Rima left his room and went into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Nagihiko grabbed four different towels, two for each of them, the smaller one of course for their hair. "Alright Rima, you can get a shower first, I'll turn around."

"Okay. And cover your eyes too, will you?" Nagihiko covered his eyes at her request.

"Happy?" He asked. Rima giggled.

"Yes." Rima stepped Ino the shower, taking off her clothes after she was positive that Nagihiko was facing the door.

Rima took a quick shower, leaving plenty if hot water for Nagihiko. She stretched her arm out, looking for a towel, but couldn't find one. "Uh, Fujisaki..."

"Yeah?" Nagihiko asked, still facing the door.

"I can't reach my towel, can you pass me it?" Rima was definitely blushing, just hoping that he wouldn't see.

Nagihiko grabbed a towel, and passed it to Rima, still with his eyes closed. Rima could just barely tell that he was blushing. She grabbed the towel, muttering a small thanks. Before she got out of the shower, she wrapped the towel around her body tightly.

"Your turn, Fujisaki. Be quick and I might let you braid my hair still." Nagihiko hurried into the shower, looked to see that Rima was looking at the door, and undressed and got a very quick shower, although his long hair took awhile to wash.

"Are you dressed yet, Rima?" Nagihiko asked, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Yeah." She said, and Nagihiko came out of the shower, looked for his clothes, and changed into them; over his towel I may add. Very skilled he is.

"I'm decent, you can turn around now if you'd like." Nagihiko said, grabbing a brush for his hair.

"Fujisaki, I need to brush my hair too."

"Don't be silly! Before I braid your hair, I'll brush it!" Nagihiko grinned, hoping that Rima would go for it. Rima sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able argue.

"Fine. But I want food before that." She stated. Nagihiko grinned, agreeing quickly.

"Okay, now let's get out of the bathroom." Nagi looked out of the bathroom door, saw no one and walked out quietly, grabbing Rima's hand at the dame Tina and bringing her out too. They walked into Nagihiko's room, and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, still haven't gotten over the rush if it. Now go make me some food please." Rima said, pointing at the door. Nagihiko shook his head in disbelief, but got up anyways, telling Rima to be quiet.

Nagihiko walked into the kitchen, and found something - or rather, someone - waiting for him.

His mother, who he had presumed to be in Europe. "M-Mother!" He stuttered out. "I wasn't expecting you back this early, I thought you weren't going to be back for another week!"

"Well, you don't seem very happy to see me." His mother frowned. "So Nagihiko, what are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Mother, what are you talking about?" he asked, faking innocence. There was no way she could already know that Rima was there.

"Oh really? What about the girl who was just with you?" His mother raised an eyebrow. Nagihiko sighed; he knew that there was no use in lying to his mother, he just hoped that she would understand why Rima was there.

"How did you find out?"

"I could hear you two in the bathroom." She smirked in victory.

"Oh. Were we that loud?" Nagihiko asked sheepishly. His mother nodded. "Well Mother, before you start yelling at me, please let me explain why she's here." His mother nodded, letting Nagihiko go ahead with the story.

After he told the story, his mother still stood against the counter with a blank face. "Well, this is quite the predicament we have." Nagihiko nodded, looking down. "You understand that the girl isn't going to be able to stay here, right?"

"What, why?! You do understand that she has nowhere else to go, right?" He said, no longer calm.

"Well, it isn't proper for a boy and a girl to be living in the same house, especially when one has feelings for the other."

"W-who said I even like Rima?" Nagihiko exclaimed. He was posit that he did not like Rima.

Well, he might.

"I can tell easily, Nagihiko. The girl will have to leave tomorrow night. It is as simple as that." Nagihiko's mother closed the debate with that, and walked away.

Nagihiko walked back to his room dumbstruck. How could she just kick Rima out without batting an eyelash? Even after she knew what had happened to Rima?

He walked into his room, no food in hand. "Hey Rima, bad news."

"What is it? Is that why you didn't make me any food?" She asked, laying on his bed.

"Actually, my mom kicked you out of the house." Nagihiko stated bluntly.

"What?! How did she find out?"

"She could hear us talking in the bathroom. She said that you can spend the night here, but you have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Where the hell am I supposed to go? Amu and Yaya aren't in town, my house is out if the question, and I'm not about to stay at Tadase's or Kukai's." She said. "And I've got no food!"

"Well, we can go back to the kitchen in a few minutes, but I think your living situation is a bit more important at the moment."

Rima sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"I think the place you're most likely going to be able to stay is Kukai's. It's him, and his older brother, and only one of them. The other three moved out." Rima smiled uneasily, and then laughed.

"Me, stay at Kukai's house! I'd be killed by fangirls if they found out!" Rima stopped laughing, now out of breath.

"Rima, I really do think that's true, but Kukai's house is the only place you're going to be able to stay until Amu or Yaya get back, considering you don't really know Tadase."

"I don't know Kukai that well either! Face it, it's easier if I sleep in the streets." Rima stated, rubbing her face from tiredness.

"You staying on the streets is _not_ going to happen. I'd sooner sneak you into my room than that." Nagihiko said, falling back onto his bed. Rima looked at Nagi, a look of shock on her face.

"Fujisaki, you may just be onto something." Nagihiko looked up as Rima sat up. "I could stay tomorrow night at Kukai's house, assuming he lets me. Then, the next night, you sneak me into your room, because your mom will be less suspicious after one night, hopefully. We can use me being at Kukai's as a cover, and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind covering for me."

"You know Rima... that just might work. I'll call Kukai, you can go get some food if you want. Everyone knows you're here."

Rima left the room as Nagihiko called Kukai. She wasn't positive where the kitchen was, but she found it after a minute of searching. Looking in the cupboards, she found a cup of noodles. Deciding to make that, she boiled some water, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and waited. The water didn't take long to boil, so after pouring it into the cup, she walked slowly back to Nagihiko's room.

"Okay, thanks Kukai! Talk to you tomorrow!" Nagihiko finished the call as Rima walked into the room. "Kukai agreed to the plan!" Nagihiko said, grinning widely.

"That's great." Rima said quietly, going to sit on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor, Rima?" Nagihiko asked, confused.

"Well, you wanted to brush and braid my hair, didn't you? Go ahead, before I change my mind."

Nagihiko grinned, grabbed a hairbrush, and started Rima's hair.

* * *

"Alright, I'm finished!" Nagihiko said, falling back onto the bed. Rima's hair was now done in a French braid, going down to the middle of her back, with her bangs still covering her forehead. Rima got up, looked in a mirror that was hanging on the wall, and smiled slightly.

"I love it." She stated softly, walking back over to the bed and laying down next to Nagihiko. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

"Well, the floor was cold. Can we both just sleep in the bed? It's big enough to share." Nagihiko asked, looking at Rima with his innocent-looking (but anything but) brown eyes, full of hope. Rima contemplated this for a moment, then answered with a no.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to sleep in the same bed as a cross-dresser." She stated simply.

"You won't even notice I'm here! I promise, Rima!" Nagihiko resorted to pleading.

"It's your room, you make the rules anyway. You don't really need my permission. If you really want to, you can, but know that I won't be happy about it." Nagihiko grinned, then hugged Rima, who stiffened. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because it's my room, and I can do what I want." He stated smiling, using Rima's statement against her. "Now, shall we go to bed?" Rima nodded, and the two laid down under the blankets, putting on extra, and fell sleep, not facing each other though. That was too close for Rima's liking, so she fell asleep facing the wall.

* * *

**Okay, I really hope that was long enough, I'm back from my trip and it was pure luck that I got to finish this (and my friend forced me to.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy.**


	6. Can I unbraid your hair?

**Can I unbraid your hair?**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
__Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
__While you're far away and dreaming  
__I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
__I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_~ I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith_

* * *

Rima woke up the next morning finding herself very warm. Once she actually woke up, she realized why. Nagihiko's arms were wrapped around her waist, and she found about a million blankets on top of her. _'Hmm... I must be a blanket hog, because Fujisaki doesn't have as many blankets on him.' _ She thought, and stretched to try and move some of the blankets onto Nagihiko. Rima couldn't, however, because Nagihiko tightened his grip around her waist, and started to say something.

"Riri, don't..." _'Oh gosh, he talks in his sleep. And he called me Riri.'_ Going back to her original position, she moved her head to check the time. 8:49, which was earlier than yesterday.

Rima thought of what had happened yesterday, and of her and Nagihiko's plan. She was positive that it was foolproof yesterday, but she still had the bad end of the deal. She had to stay at Kukai's house for a night. Nothing good could come out of staying at Kukai's house.

She sighed, hoping that Nagihiko would wake up soon, because she couldn't move until he let go of her waist. _'Why would he even have his hands around me anyways?' _She thought as she attempted to get his hands off of her, which resulted in him, once again, tightening his grip. Now Rima was stuck in his arms even more, and she got the feeling that if he tightened his grip once more, she was going to find it tricky to breathe, and that wouldn't be ideal.

So she settled for elbowing him.

"Ow! Rima, what was that for?" Nagihiko asked, finally letting Rima out of his grasp.

"You wouldn't let go of me." Rima said, rolling around so she could face him. "Do you still think our plan is going to work?"

"I think it's going to work, but there's always the matter of you being found."

"But we don't want that. And I really think that I have the worst part of the plan. I have to stay at Kukai's house for a night."

"Kukai's not that bad, Rima. And you can just stay with Amu or Yaya once they get back." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Did you tell Kukai_ why_ I have to stay at his house for the night?"

"Yeah, I told him that you couldn't stay at your house or mine, and that you were abused. Why?"

"Because I don't need Amu and Yaya finding out about the abuse too; that would be 4 people who know, and when you're abused, you want as few people as possible to know." Rima said, as if it was obvious.

"I suppose that's true. That also means you're stuck with living with Kukai and I." Nagihiko smirked as Rima just laid there, letting it sink in.

"Well, at least I'm not Amu." Rima stated; Amu would be going crazy by now.

* * *

After eating and getting dressed, Rima and Nagihiko were walking over to Kukai's house, Rima's not-so new clothing in a book bag that Nagihiko had loaned her.

"So how exactly am I supposed to stay at Kukai's for a night without going _absolutely insane?_" Rima asked, as she was freaking out on the inside, but was the epitome of calm on the outside.

"Calm down Rima, Kukai already went over this with Rento. Kukai is going to explain everything once you get there." Nagihiko said in an attempt to make her calm down a bit.

"Well, until it's explained to me, I'm not going to calm down!" Rima said, dropping her façade and show that she was flipping out.

"Calm down Rima, we're almost there anyway." Nagihiko assured her, grabbing her hand. Rima blushed a bit, and shook her hand out of his.

"Don't touch my hand. Speaking about that, why did you have your arms around me this morning?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow. Nagihiko blushed, thinking back.

"I don't know, I don't usually remember what I do when I'm asleep." Nagihiko stated, trying to get off this topic.

"And why did you say, and I quote: 'Riri, don't...' in your sleep?" Rima smirked, knowing that it was going to be harder to avoid this question.

"It had to do with my dream, I suppose. Not that I even remember my dream that well." Nagihiko said, hoping that Rima wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Oh, so you were dreaming about me?"

"N-no! No I wasn't!" Nagi stuttered out. "Oh look, we're finally at Kukai's house!" Rima rolled her eyes, of course they were; at the time she actually manages to get him ready to confess some stuff!

The two went up to the door, knocked, and a few moments later the door was answered by Kukai.

"Hey Fujisaki, Mashiro!" Kukai said, grinning widely as usual.

"Hello." Rima said quietly at the same time Nagi said hey. They walked into the house, finding it pretty clean.

"Kaidou, Shuusui and Unkai are here. They're leaving tonight though! I think." Kukai said, walking past the living room.

"Oi, Kukai! Who's the girl?" Unkai called out just before they entered the kitchen, making them stop in their tracks.

"This is Rima Mashiro. She's staying here tonight." Kukai introduced the small blonde. "And this is Nagihiko Fujisaki, he's just visiting though."

"Mashiro, come over here!" Rento called out. Rima hesitated, and looked at Nagihiko and Kukai, as if to ask 'Can I?' Kukai and Nagihiko nodded, and Rima walked over nervously.

"You know, you're quite cute. Who braided your hair?" Rento asked, smiling. Rima looked over at Nagihiko and Kukai, both who looked very annoyed.

"Fujisaki did." Rima said, not smiling or looking happy. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Rento said, and Rima walked back over to Kukai and Nagi.

"Shall we go talk somewhere now?" Nagihiko suggested.

"Just a minute," Kukai said. "Yo! Are you guys staying here tonight?" He asked his brothers.

"Well, depends. Are you dating Mashiro?" Kaidou asked, and the other three nodded, showing that they were wondering also.

"No, I'm not dating Mashiro. She's only staying here for one night." Kukai said.

"Well, I think I'll stay." Unkai said, leaning back on the couch. Shuusui and Kaidou agreed.

"Well, if all of you are staying tonight, where's Mashiro going to sleep?" Kukai asked, knowing that Rima wouldn't want to share with either him or any of his brothers.

"Well, she can share with me!" Rento said grinning, looking a bit like Kukai. Maybe the grin was something that ran in the family?

"Hahahahaha- no. Mashiro will not be sharing a room with you, no matter how much you may want to."

"She's your guest, she can sleep in your room." Kaidou grunted. Kukai looked at Rima, who had a blank look on her face.

"Mashiro, would you be fine with that? I'd sleep on the floor, of course." Kukai didn't want to say anything without Rima's consent, she was the only girl in the house after all.

"It's fine I suppose." Rima said quietly, remaining her usual stoic self.

"Fine, Mashiro will stay in my room, and none of you will even think of trying anything on her while I'm not around." Kukai said before spinning on his heel and bringing Nagihiko and Rima upstairs to his room. "Sorry about them. I don't even know why they decided to sleep here tonight, they all have their own apartments, aside from Rento."

"It's fine." Rima said. "So, you know the whole story about why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yeah, Fujisaki told me yesterday. Really sucks, I must admit. I would've never guessed."

"I had my theories about it." Nagihiko said just as they entered Kukai's rather messy room.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Kukai asked, clearing off a spot on the floor.

"Well, it's quite simple I suppose. I spend the night here, and tomorrow, Fujisaki sneaks me back into his room through the window. If his mother gets suspicious that I'm there, I come here for another night." Rima explained, also clearing a spot off of the floor.

"She'll also have to get showers here, that's how my mom found out she was at my house." Nagi added.

"Well, I think that can work. I'll need a bit of notice before she comes over, though." Kukai said, since he didn't really want his brothers creeping out Rima next time.

"Of course," Nagi said. "So, is it safe for me to leave now, or do I have to stay longer? Because I told my mother I was only dropping Rima off at her house."

"You can go if you need to, Fujisaki." Rima said to him, even though she didn't really know Kukai well.

"Okay, thanks honey!" Nagi teased her, grinning.

"Since when have you two been dating?" Kukai asked, smirking a bit. It didn't suit him at all.

"We're not dating, the cross-dresser just likes to act like it." Rima stated, glaring up at Nagihiko.

"Hey, we'd make an amazing couple, Rima!" Nagihiko said pouting. Rima snorted, getting an odd look from Kukai.

"No we wouldn't, not even on another planet."

"Well, whatever honey. I'm leaving now, bye!" Nagihiko waved before leaving Kukai's house and then heading back to his house.

"So..." Kukai said a few minutes after Nagihiko left.

"Do you have any food that I can eat?" Rima asked.

"I think we do, this is a house, after all." Kukai joked, hoping to get a smile out of Rima. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my brothers while we're there, since you don't actually know their names." He stuck his hand out to help her up, and Rima hesitantly took it, and they walked downstairs.

"All right, so the one with purple hair is Rento, he's 20. Unkai is the blond one, and he's 21. Shuusui is the one with the glasses, he doesn't talk much, but he's 23. And Kaidou is the oldest out of us five, he's almost 25." Kukai decided to just explain his brothers to Rima, since he figured that she really didn't want to talk to them.

"Okay, that seems simple enough. And just so you know, Rento and Unkai seem like pedophiles." Rima said, just like with almost everything else, monotonously. Kukai laughed, since Rima did have a point - sort of, anyway.

"Good observation, Mashiro!"

"Kukai, could you please not call me Mashiro?" Kukai raised his eyebrows. "It reminds me too much of my father. You can call me pretty well anything else, though. If you get me food, of course."

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Of course. I can call you anything, as long as I get you food. Let me guess, you can't cook?" Rima looked around, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Actually, I can cook. I just don't like to."

"You know Blondie, you can get a lot farther in life when you like to cook." Kukai said, receiving a glare from Rima.

"I can cook cups of noodles. Do you have any?"

"Probably. If we do, it's in that cupboard up there." Kukai pointed to the cupboard. Rima walked over, opened the door, and looked inside. The cup of noodles was on the top shelf.

"Kukai, you'll need to get it for me."

"Why is that?" Rima mumbled an answer, but Kukai couldn't hear her. "What?"

"I'm too short." Rima muttered. "So can you please just get me a cup of noodles?"

"Sure, Shorty!" Kukai walked over, his long strides covering most of the floor. He reached, and grabbed two containers of noodles and handed them to Rima. "Can you make me one, too?"

"No."

"But you're staying at my house!"

"... Fine. Where's your kettle, or a pot, or something I can boil water in?"

"In that cupboard under the sink." Rima bent down and took the kettle out of the cupboard and washed it out, since it looked like it hadn't been used in a while. She then filled it with water and put it on the stove.

"It'll take about seven minutes to boil," Rima mentioned, looking around the kitchen. "You know, you guys should really clean up a bit more. You know, sweep, mop."

"We do sweep. And mop." Kukai said, looking at the floor. "I think. I always make Rento do it, so I can't be sure."

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" The seven minutes passed quickly, and soon Rima was pouring water into the cups of noodles, and handing one to Kukai. "Where do you keep your chopsticks?"

"In the drawer." She pulled the drawer open, grabbing two pairs of chopsticks, and handed one to Kukai. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem." Rima said before starting to eat.

* * *

The day passed quickly, with Rima and Kukai doing a lot of nothing. They just sat in the living room with Kukai's brothers, who were asking Rima lots of questions, most of which Rima ignored.

The most popular one was probably 'How tall are you, Rima?'.

She didn't appreciate that question. But Kukai answered for her every time. With 5'2''. He thinks.

At maybe 10:00 or so, Rima yawned. "Can I go to bed now?" She asked, her eyes drooping.

"Sure! You remember where my room is, right?" Kukai asked her.

"I think so, third door on the left?"

"Nope. I'll show you, okay?" Kukai said, getting up from his spot on the couch. The grabbed Rima's hand, and sort-of dragged her upstairs and into his room. "You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"But it's your house."

"Fujisaki told me you might do this. But Rima, trust me, with what you've been through, I have no problem sleeping on the floor for one night."

"All right, good night Kukai." Rima yawned again, and toppled over onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Good night Rima." Kukai said before placing a blanket on top of her, and grabbing a blanket for himself and falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Rima woke up with loose of strands from her braid, and she looked onto the floor, and saw a sleeping Kukai. He looked much more... calm in his sleep. Looking around for a clock, she guessed it was about 9 am, roughly. She finally found one, hanging off of the ceiling fan, of all places. She was pretty close to what time it was though.

Getting out of bed she woke Kukai up by shaking his shoulders. "Hey, Kukai, wake up."

"Ugh... what day is it?" He asked, still three-quarters asleep.

"It's time to go back to school." She lied, wanting to see his reaction.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Kukai yelled, scrambling to get off of the floor while Rima fell back onto the bed, laughing so hard, she was crying.

"Y-your re-reaction! Oh gosh, Kukai!" Rima managed to say, still in fits of laughter while Kukai glared at her.

"Damn you, Shorty! It's nowhere near going back to school!" Kukai said loudly, pretty mad.

"You've gotta admit, that was hilarious!"

"..." Rima looked at him, as serious as she could while still smiling. "Alright, it was pretty funny." Kukai grinned.

"See?" Rima asked. "So Kukai, why's your alarm clock on the ceiling fan?"

"Oh, that... I really hate alarms, so every break I toss my alarm clock on the fan, so I don't have to pay attention to it for awhile. It's rather silly, isn't it?"

"Just a bit," Rima said, smiling.

"You know Blondie, I don't think I've ever seen you smile until today." Kukai pointed out.

"That's because there's no reason to smile unless something is funny. You freaking out is pretty damn funny, Kukai, in case you haven't noticed."

"I guess it could be funny. You know, if it wasn't _me _who was freaking out."

"Oh trust me, it was hilarious." Rima smiled a bit. Just a bit. "Kukai, I'm hungry."

"You must have a bottomless pit of a stomach, then."

"Nope, just hungry. I want breakfast."

"Sure," Kukai rolled his eyes a bit. "Come on, let's go see what food we have to feed that bottomless pit of yours."

* * *

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon, and Rima and Kukai were chillin' like villains in the living room with Rento, Unkai, and Shuusui.

"Hey Riiiimmmmaaa," Rento started, stretching out Rima's name.

"Yes Reeeeentooooo?" She asked, mimicking him.

"Can I unbraid your hair?" He asked, smiling like Tadase would.

"No." Rima stated bluntly, immune to the smile.

"Pleeeasseee?"

"No. And for the next time you ask, that answer is also no."

"Can I unbraid your hair?" He received no response, as expected. "Can I unbraid your hair?" Rima heaved a sigh.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes!"

"Then go ahead. You'd probably unbraid it anyways." Rima said, going over to sit on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, I would've. But I've been told it's more polite to ask first."

* * *

In the evening, maybe 7 o'clock, Nagihiko walked over to Kukai's house; this was the beginning of the plan. He knocked on the door, which was answered by a smiling Rento.

"Hey, come on in!" Rento opened the door wider, allowing Nagihiko to enter. He followed Rento into the living room, where Rima was sleeping, rolled in a ball on the couch, her hair all around her. She looked like a little round ball, just like the one Nagihiko had found her in three years ago in the spring.

Nagihiko sat down next to Kukai, who was sitting right next to Rima. "When'd she fall asleep?" Nagi asked.

"About four hours ago, when Rento finished unbraiding her hair." Kukai answered.

"Ah, okay. So it's safe to say it's going to take awhile for her to sleep tonight."

"Definitely safe. And I suggest you buy some food to keep in your room, Rima has a bottomless pit of a stomach, I swear."

"You really shouldn't tease her while she's asleep."

"She's not awake to defend herself." Kukai shrugged. "Just how it works."

"I suppose. So should I wake her up first, or get her stuff from your room?"

"I'd say wake her up first." Kukai suggested. Nagihiko nodded, and walked over to Rima. "Wait!" Kukai called out. Nagihiko looked at him. "Can I wake her up? I wanna get her back for the trick she played on me earlier."

"Uh, okay." Nagihiko went back to where he was sitting as Kukai got up.

"Oi. Rima. Fujisaki just said that he's head over heels in love with you." Rima bolted up, looking around, already with a bright pink blush on her face.

"What?! Since when?!" Rima screamed, and then of course, she noticed Nagihiko sitting there, with a light pink colour on his face, causing Rima to blush even more.

"You better have been lying, Souma, or else you will regret it." Rima glared her usual 'I'm going to murder you' glare.

"I-I'm lying! Even ask Fujisaki!" Kukai stuttered, quite terrified of Rima.

"Kukai's just kidding. He said he wanted to get payback on you. For whatever you did."

"So you went with that, of all things to say for payback, Souma?! You bloody fool." Rima insulted, as Kukai sat down on the couch.

"Well, who knows what Fujisaki would've done to wake you up. Anyway, Rima, how about you go get your stuff and leave with Fujisaki?" Kukai pushed her towards the stairs, receiving one more glare before she actually went upstairs.

"Why'd you say that, of all things, Kukai?" Nagihiko asked, glaring.

"Because, now you know how she might react once you actually confess! She blushed, that sort of means that she likes you, even in the slightest way. You're clearly getting somewhere."

"Yeah, but now she's going to be suspicious of me for ages, and you know, she is going to be living with me, we don't really need it all awkward!" Nagihiko said, trying to keep quiet enough so Rima couldn't hear them.

"But it does give her the chance to like you, doesn't it?"

"Whatever, Souma. Just hope that you didn't make it too awkward." Rima then came down the stairs, her stuff in a small plastic bag.

"Well, are we leaving right now?" Rima asked.

"I'm pretty sure Rento wants to say good-bye first." Kukai said, pointing to Rento, who had just walked downstairs.

"Riiiiimmmmmaaa!" He stretched out her name again.

"Reeeeennntooo!" She mimicked him as he hugged her tiny frame.

"I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll be back tomorrow, most likely Rento. Can you please get off of me?"

"Wooo!" Rento yelled,letting go of Rima, happy that she was coming back tomorrow.

"So can we leave now?" Nagihiko asked, standing by the door, glaring at Rento.

"I think so." Rima said, walking over to him.

"Bye Rima, Fujisaki!" Kukai said, just before Nagihiko opened the door and he and Rima left.

The walk to Nagihiko's was silent, until of course about five minutes before they got there.

"So to get into the house, we're climbing in through the window. Well, you're climbing through the window, I'm going in through the front door."

"And how exactly am I going to climb through the window? I can't even reach the window from outside, in case you haven't noticed."

"It's simple. I boost you up, you climb through the window and then hide under my bed just in case. Then in a few minutes, I'll be in my room after coming in through the front door and telling my mother I'm back."

"Oh yes, oh-so very simple, if you ask me." Rima said sarcastically.

"It is simple!" They soon arrived at the house, and walked to Nagihiko's bedroom window, which he had left open before he left.

"So, how are you boosting me up?" Rima asked.

"I actually thought this through. Climb on my back." Rima hesitated, but did as he said. He then stood up to his full height, giving Rima the perfect amount of height to grab the bottom of the window and pull herself in.

Nagihiko walked around to the front of the house, casually walked in, and told his mother that he was back. He then entered his room, told Rima to come out.

"So, your mom isn't suspicious?" Rima asked, sitting on his bed.

"Not that I know." Rima nodded, knowing that was as good as it could get. "So Rima, can I braid your hair again?" Rima rolled her eyes at this.

"But I don't want to sit the floor. It's uncomfortable." She said frowning.

"Come here." Nagihiko sat on the bed against the headboard. Rima rose an eyebrow. "You can sit on my lap. It's either that, or the floor."

"I'll take the floor." Rima said, grabbing a pillow, placing it on the floor and sitting on it. Nagihiko moved over behind her.

"Two braids or one?" Rima held up two fingers. "Two it is. Do you have another elastic, though?"

"Yeah. Now get braiding."

* * *

**Phew! That's one looonnng chapter! It's exactly 3,983 words. I hope this makes up for not updating for a few days, but don't expect such long chapters in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or the song used in the beginning of the chapter.**


	7. The song sort of describes us, Rima

**The song sort of describes us, Rima.**

_You're going through so much_  
_But I know that I could be_  
_the one to hold you._  
_Every single day,_  
_I find it hard to say_  
_I could be yours alone._

_~ Yours to Hold - Skillet_

* * *

Rima awoke the next morning, lying on the bed, with a strange sense of safeness. She attempted to sit up, but failed, as she saw something gripping her waist. 'Why does this happen every time I sleep in his bed?' she thought. It had happened last time too, she remembered.

She gently removed Nagihiko's arms from her waist, this time making sure that he didn't tighten them. Rima went through her usual morning: checking the time and then thinking of what she could do that day, even if it wouldn't happen.

The time was 8:12, earlier than the other nights away from her house. Today was December 24th, she recalled. She wondered if she should get Nagihiko and Kukai presents, since they were being so kind to her. Rima made a mental note to ask Nagihiko if she could sneak into her house so she could get money, and some other things she didn't want her father to destroy.

Just then, Nagihiko stirred, causing Rima-who was sitting on the at the time-to jump a bit and look over at him.

"G'morning, Riri..." He mumbled, barely awake.

"Morning Fujisaki. Still asleep?" She asked, unconsciously smiling, perhaps since he called her Riri.

"Urgh... nah." Nagihiko sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at her. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Because before I was captured in your arms for the second time. I prefer the floor. And did you know that when you're half asleep, you call me Riri?" Rima said, smirking, and caused Nagihiko to blush.

"I-I do? And sorry. I think it's just a reflex to hold onto pretty girls."

"You sound like such a pervert right now." Nagihiko thought back to what he had said.

"Damn, I didn't mean it like that, Rima! I swear!" Nagihiko stated, waving his hands around like a maniac, making Rima giggle a bit.

"Sure." Rima agreed sarcastically. "Anyway, I have a question. Can we sneak into my house so I can get some stuff?"

"No. We aren't, we'd definitely get caught."

"Oh, did I say we? I meant me. And trust me, I wouldn't get caught. I know my father, and his hearing is pretty terrible."

"Even more of a no if it's just you going."

"You realize that I'll end up going anyway, since I know that you won't kick me out of your house, right?" Rima smirked.

"What do you even want to get?" He asked.

"Money, photos, and a few other things."

"You realize that I can give you money, right?"

"Yeah, but then you'd be paying for your own Christmas present!" Rima blurted out, and once she realized what she said she snapped her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, you want to buy me a present?" Nagihiko looked genuinely confused as Rima blushed a light shade of pink before composing herself.

"Well, yeah, you are letting me stay here. I want to buy one for Kukai too." Nagihiko thought for a few moments as Rima fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"I'll let you go back to your house on one condition." Rima nodded, he had her attention. "I go with you into the house." Rima sighed, knowing that this was going to be the only way she could go back.

"Fine.

* * *

Three hours later, Rima and Nagihiko found themselves bundled up and walking over to Rima's house.

"Remind me again why we're going?" Nagihiko asked, rubbing his hands together.

"So I can get money to buy you a present. And get some other stuff." Rima said. They soon came to the side of the house, and Rima pointed up to her bedroom window. "There's a tree right outside it. It's usually simple to climb, but since it snowed... Well, let's just say I hadn't sneaked out of the house in awhile."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to climb, as long as you wipe off the snow before you step." Nagihiko said, as he walked over to inspect the tree. He started to climb. "You coming Rima?"

"Of course I'm coming! And let me go up first, you don't know how to undo the lock."

"Nope. Because I need to protect you, and I can't do that if I'm behind you." Nagihiko smiled, and Rima's face had colour to it, whether from the cold or what Nagi said, she wasn't sure.

"Fine. The lock is simple enough anyway." Rima muttered, climbing the tree after Nagihiko, but using many other branches to climb up.

About five minutes later, Rima finally reached the branch where they could sneak into her room, of which Nagihiko was already in, leaning out to help Rima in.

"No grabbing where you shouldn't, okay?" Rima stated.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't!"

"Okay then, I definitely believe you. Now shut up, or else my father could get suspicious." The two became quiet, and Nagihiko stood by the door as Rima grabbed a small bag and placed some money, a stuffed bear, and some photos inside.

"Come on, let's go." Rima said, perhaps a bit too loudly, as they heard a few curses from downstairs; from hearing the noise, they weren't sure of that.

The two quickly exited through the window, most likely with more noise than they wanted. Rima and Nagihiko climbed down the tree, which was trickier than on the way up, as their hair kept getting snagged on branches.

"That was another close one." Nagihiko said once they were a good few minutes away from Rima's house.

"That it was, let's hope we don't have another." Rima said, clinging onto her bag for dear life. Why, she and Nagihiko didn't know.

"Well, I'm just hoping it doesn't get too much colder, or else my mother will be wondering why I'm taking so many extra blankets." Nagihiko said, switching topics.

"You won't be needing any extra blankets."

"Oh, really? And why is that? Because I was under the impression that you wanted to sleep on the floor."

"If something gets your mother suspicious, we don't really want to do that."

"But the only way we aren't going to need extra blankets is if you sleep in the bed with me." Nagihiko was extremely confused, as Rima had told him that she didn't want to sleep on the bed at all.

"As I said, if it makes your mother less suspicious. But I would appreciate it if you stopped holding onto me."

"I told you, I can't help it!"

"Well, try to help it."

* * *

And two hours later, Nagihiko found himself at the mall with Rima, who wanted to go Christmas shopping.

"I'm buying gifts for you, Kukai, and Amu. I don't know if I should buy anything for Yaya, since I'll be glomped."

"You'll have to deal with her whining if you don't get her something." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Point taken. Candy for her, then. Who're you buying gifts for?"

"My mother, you, Kukai, Tadase, Amu and Yaya."

"I totally forgot that Tadase existed!" Rima said as she stopped walking. "Oh well, I'm not about to buy him a gift." She continued walking.

"You sure are kind."

"I know." Rima smiled, finding this quite funny.

"You know, this is one of the first times I've seen you smile." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Kukai said the same thing." Rima said softly. "Shall we go in here?" Rima asked, pointing to a small candy shop.

"May as well get Yaya's gift out of the way."

"That's what I was thinking." Rima said as they walked into the shop. She went straight to the back, where the rock candy was. Grabbing several sticks, Rima went to buy them as Nagihiko looked at small baskets filled with Christmas candies.

Rima walked over to Nagihiko after she bought the rock candy, eating one. "Looking at baskets? Seems like a good choice."

"I thought it would be easier than picking out one thing." Nagihiko grabbed one and faced Rima. Sort of, because of the height. "Why are you eating candy?"

"Because I like rock candy!" Rima exclaimed. "Is that hard to believe?"

"No, rock candy is pretty good. I might buy some myself."

"Good, because you're not getting any of mine."

"If the rock candy is yours, what did you buy Yaya?"

"... Nothing." Nagihiko sighed, thinking how silly Rima was being right now.

"Go find something for Yaya, Rima."

"Fine." Nagihiko went to the rock candy as Rima grabbed a box of chocolate and paid for it.

* * *

After finishing up in that store, they went into an accessory shop for Amu's gift. Nagihiko purchased her something pink, and sort of girly, while Rima opted for a gift card, so Amu could choose out something on her own. Oh, and a card.

Nagihiko and Rima then went separate ways to buy gifts for everyone else, including each other.

* * *

_With Nagihiko_

Nagihiko walked into a shop for dancing, planning to buy a new kimono for his mother. He chose out a light purple one, with a flower pattern. Deciding to get something for Tadase afterwards, he walked into a stationary shop and bought a pencil. Not a pack of pencils, just one. Nagihiko walked over to the sports store after paying for the one pencil, and bought Kukai a new basketball, since he had been complaining last month to him.

_'Now, what should I get for Rima?' _A book, perhaps? Nagihiko shook his head. _'Rima's not much of a reader.' _He thought. And then it hit him, literally. An earring shot out of the sky and hit him near his eye, as a girl came running towards him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't even know how it managed to get all the way over here!" The girl said, picking up her earring, and placing it in her pocket.

"It's fine. Actually, you just gave me a great idea for a Christmas gift." Nagihiko smiled at the girl.

"Okay! Well, once again, I'm sorry!" The girl then ran off, and Nagihiko looked around for a jewelry store. _'I think there's one over on the other side of the mall'_ Nagihiko turned around, and walked for a good few minutes, thinking of what colour Rima would like, and then he remembered that she mentioned that her favourite colour was red.

Nagihiko spotted the jewelry store, and walked in. "Hello, may I help you?" A young brunette lady asked him.

"Yes, I'm looking for a red necklace."

"Okay, right this way. We should have a few red necklaces." The woman came out from behind the counter, directing Nagi to the left side of the store. "These are our only red necklaces, but I do hope that you'll find one you like." She smiled and walked back over to the counter, leaving Nagihiko to pick out a necklace for Rima.

Though there were only a few, they were definitely all beautiful. He examined one with a dark red stone, and had silver wire wrapped around it. _'Something more simple.'_ He thought, looking over at the rest, and then he spotted one. It was a small, red stone, and only that. Simple, small, and sophisticated. _'Just like Rima.' _He thought, and walked over to the lady at the counter.

"I've decided which one I want." He said, and brought her to the necklace, which turned out to be 87 dollars. Paying for the necklace, Nagihiko thanked the lady and walked out of the store to meet up with Rima.

* * *

_With Rima_

Rima went straight to the sports store, to buy a gift card for Kukai since she wasn't sure what he would want. After she went to sit on a bench and think of what to buy Nagihiko. Clothes? No, she didn't know his size. Dances shoes? _'What type of shoes do you even need for dancing anyway?'_ Rima thought. Thinking harder, she finally thought of something. CD's, or headphones, something to do with music. Nagihiko would like that, wouldn't he?

Getting off the bench, Rima walked towards where the music store. Once there, she walked around for a bit, and finally stopped when she reached the sheet music aisle for the third time. She knew that Nagihiko played piano, he had mentioned it when she found a keyboard under his bed yesterday.

Rima noticed a Nobuo Uematsu sheet music book. Picking it up, she flipped through it, and decided it looked good. But she also didn't know much about music, so her opinion was as useless as a cats.

She walked up to the counter, paid for the book, and walked to where she was supposed to meet Nagihiko after finishing buying the rest of their gifts. She was surprised to see that Nagihiko was already there.

"Hey."

"Hey. Finished shopping?"

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you are too?" Nagihiko nodded, and discreetly hid the jewelry bag.

"Shall we leave then?" Rima suggested. Nagihiko took his cell phone out of his pocket, Nagihiko called a taxi to come, as they didn't want to walk home in the cold weather.

The taxi took awhile to come, leaving Rima and Nagi in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Fujisaki, stop taking all the blankets!" Rima whisper-yelled.

"Well, if you want some of the blankets, just come closer!" Nagihiko suggested. The two were lying in bed, but pretty well on totally opposite edges. Rima huffed, and inched a bit closer to the middle of the bed.

"I'm still cold." Rima complained, grabbing the bits of blanket she could reach. Nagihiko sighed, and went closer to Rima, and wrapping his arms around her, causing them both to blush (although they couldn't see that the other was).

"Are you still cold?"

"N-no." Rima stuttered out, hoping he couldn't tell. However, Nagihiko is not one to miss that, and chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"Why the hell shouldn't I?! I have a cross-dresser hugging me instead of just sharing the blankets!"

"But Riri, it's more fun to hug you than share."Nagihiko complained.

"Ugh. Fine." Rima sighed, and leaned her head onto his chest cautiously, and let out a shaky breath. "Good night, Fujisaki."

"Sweet dreams." Nagihiko said after Rima had fallen asleep, and kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Nagihiko woke up first, opposed to Rima waking up first. And of course, his arms were still around her. Nagihiko felt something gripping his back though, and he tilted his head as best as he could to look. Of what he could see, Rima's hand were gripping his shirt tightly. Nagihiko smiled and looked at Rima, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Hey. Hey Riri. Wake up."

"Nya... no..."

"Hey. Hey Rima. It's Christmas." Rima's eyes opened widely and she grinned widely. "Well that certainly got you up fast.

"Well, yeah. Christmas is awesome." Rima made a face, you know the one. The one that just screams 'duh!'.

"Fair enough. Merry Christmas, Rima." Nagihiko smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Fujisaki."

"Would you like your present now?" Nagihiko asked, which Rima asked with feverishly nodding. He got out of bed, walked to where he had hidden Rima's gift and went back to the bed with her gift. "Here you go."

Rima took the small box hesitantly in her hands and opened it to see the small, red necklace that Nagi had picked out. Her eyes widened, and she placed the box down before hugging Nagihiko tightly. Nagi, in the shock, just sat there for a few seconds before realizing that Rima was hugging him, and he hugged her back as she repeated 'thank you' over and over again.

"You're welcome, Rima! Now can you please let go of me?" Nagihiko managed to get out. Rima let go of him, blushing a light pink.

"I'm sorry. Did I hug you too tightly?"

"A bit, but it's fine." Nagihiko assured her. "Now, what did you get me?" Rima got up, found the present, and returned to the bed.

"Here you go." She handed him the gift, which she had wrapped in a newspaper she had bought. Nagihiko fiddled with it for a moment, before tearing the paper off. His eyes widened as he saw the book, and he looked at Rima, who was looking everywhere but at Nagihiko.

"Thanks, Rima!" Nagihiko placed the book down and hugged Rima, who just sat there; maybe from being too uncomfortable, or maybe because, as she would say, a cross-dresser is hugging her. Nagihiko let go of her after a moment, leaving Rima sitting in a sort of shock.

"You're welcome. I remembered that you play piano, so..." Rima trailed off, gesturing at the book. "Do you think you could play one later on?"

"I should be able to play one on the piano later. My mother isn't going to be home, so we'd be able to go into the music room."

"Okay, but if you're not good, I get to judge you forever." Rima warned, smiling slightly.

"Warning noted."

* * *

"Nagihiko, I'm going out for the night, be careful, I'll be back at 11:30 or so." Nagihiko's mother called out before opening the front door to leave for a Christmas party. Nagihiko walked calmly back to his room.

"Rima, Baaya and my mother aren't home,so you can come out of the room now." He said to her. Rima stood up, wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with dark skinny jeans, making Nagihiko smile.

"Alright." She said quietly, following him to the music room, carrying the music book. "What song are you going to play?"

"You'll see."

"Where'd Baaya go, anyway?"

"We always give her Christmas and New Years off." Nagihiko stated as they reached the music room.

"Oh, okay. Can you tell me something about the song?"

"The song sort of describes us, Rima. Now pass me the book." She handed him the book and he placed it on the thing you place sheet music on and sat on the bench. "You can sit over there." He pointed to a large chair.

"How does the song describe us?" Rima asked, sitting down on the chair.

"It's called Bittersweet Romance." Nagi stated before starting to play.

**[Okay readers, now open a youtube tab and search up 'Bittersweet Romance FFIX' it's what Nagi is playing on piano.]  
**

"Fujisaki, that's amazing." Rima said after he finished playing.

"Thanks." Nagihiko smiled at her. "So, will you start calling me Nagihiko now?"

"I might, but don't get your hopes up, Fujisaki." Nagihiko got up and sat next to her on the large chair.

"Well, that's better than nothing. Merry Christmas, Rima." He said, and looked down at Rima, who was crying a bit. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just Christmas... reminds me of when my parents were still together and didn't fight." Rima said, more tears falling. Nagihiko hesitated, but held Rima, making her stiffen, but then she relaxed. "I miss that."

"I know you do." Nagihiko said, running his fingers through her hair as she cried more.

"And I almost wish that I could've just lived with my mother instead."

"Why almost?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to be here." Rima said, crying even more as she thought of her mother.

"Rima, it's all right." Nagihiko said softly, rubbing her back.

"C-can we go back into your room?" She asked.

"Of course." Nagihiko grabbed her hand and walked towards his -rather, their- room, Rima still crying but trying not to. Once there, they sat on the bed and Nagihiko held Rima.

"Shhh, it's all right." Nagihiko said, rubbing her back once again as she cried into his chest, mumbling everything that she missed.

"T-thanks... Nagihiko." She said about two hours later. Nagihiko smiled gently and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It was no problem, Rima." He looked over at the clock, which read 11:00. "My mom is going to be home soon, do you want to wait until she comes back to sleep? Because she's probably going to check in here."

"Okay, I can wait awhile."

* * *

An hour afterwards, at midnight, Nagihiko was once again holding Rima, who didn't want to fall asleep alone.

"Nagihiko?" She said,

"Mm?"

"Thanks for this."

"It's fine."

And so the two fell asleep, Rima leaning into Nagi's chest and him holding her close.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile. But it took awhile for me to want to write this chapter, because I knew it was going to be sad. The song is really beautiful, and I would love it if you guys actually did listen to it. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the two songs used in this chapter, or Shugo Chara.**


	8. I knew that! And I'm not a dufus

**I knew that! And I'm not a dufus.**

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_  
_And we both know hearts can change_  
_And it's hard to hold a candle_  
_In the cold November rain._

_~ November Rain - Guns n' Roses_

* * *

"Okay, that's great. Bye Amu!" Nagihiko said into his cell phone loudly, waking Rima up.

"Wha... Were you talking to Amu?" Rima asked sleepily into the pillow.

"Yes I was. Her and Yaya are back in town. They want everyone to get together tomorrow." Nagihiko stated.

"Are we goin'?"

"Up to you. I'm can't go unless you go, cause I can't leave you here alone."

"You could force me onto Kukai. I need to go over his house today anyway." Rima said, and pointed to her hair. "I need a shower. Look at how greasy my hair is." Nagihiko laughed at her and her shallowness.

"You sound so shallow right now!" Rima glared at him evilly.

"Like you're one to talk, Eggplant Head."

"Shut up Rima! I'm not as shallow as you."

"I'm not shallow at all." At this, Nagihiko burst out laughing, because there wasn't any way that Rima was not shallow in one way or another. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Nagihiko said, finally stopping to breathe. "Anyway, are we going?"

"Going where?"

"With Amu and everyone tomorrow!"

"As long as I get a shower at Kukai's first."

"Okay, I have a question." Rima nodded, allowing him to ask. "Why will you call Kukai by his first name, but refuse to call me even by just my last name, no insults?"

"Because I don't hate Kukai." Nagihiko rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"So, shall I call Kukai and see if you can come over now?" Rima nodded, and Nagihiko took out his phone and dialed Kukai's number.

"Hey,"

_"Hey Fujisaki, what is it?"_

"Can Rima and I come over? She needs to get a shower."

_"Sure! Come over before 11:30, that's when my brothers come over."_

"Will do, we'll be over soon." Nagihiko hung up the phone, and faced Rima.

"We're going over before his brothers get there, so get changed and then we'll leave, okay?" Nagihiko suggested, and handed Rima her bag of clothing. She grabbed it, and just sat on the bed. "What are you waiting for Rima?"

"You're still in the room, dufus."

"I knew that! And I'm not a dufus." He said sheepishly, looked around for somewhere to go, and walked over to his closet. "I'll be in my closet, tell me when you're finished changing." Nagihiko walked into his closet, his face flaming red.

Rima got changed quickly into a black long-sleeved shirt with sweatpants, not really caring how she looked today. "You can come out now." Nagihiko stepped out of the closet, the colour finally gone from his face.

"You look nice. Just let me get dressed and then we can leave, okay?" Rima nodded and say on the bed as Nagihiko grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Perhaps ten minutes passed before he finally reentered the room.

"Why'd you take so long?" Rima asked once the door shut.

"Mother had to tell me something." He said vaguely, not giving any details.

"What did she want to tell you?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"What is it that you can't tell me now?"

"It's nothing, Rima! I said I'll tell you later, isn't that fine?!" Nagihiko snapped, making Rima speechless. She waited a few moments to get over it and then spoke.

"All right Fujisaki. I respect your decision." She said formally.

"Thank you." Nagi said, sounding exasperated. "Now, shall we leave?" Rima nodded, and stood by the window.

"Am I going through the window and you leaving through the front door?"

"Yeah, do you need any help getting out?"

"I should be fine." Rima climbed up onto the window sill, and as gracefully as she could, climbed out of the window with no help.

"Good job Rima! I'll see you in a minute!" Nagihiko said out the window, and went to leave through the front door. "I'm going to Kukai's, I'll be home later Mother!" He called out and walked to his bedroom window to meet with Rima.

"Hey," She called out, shivering a bit. "Can we leave now?"

"Yep! You look cold." Nagihiko frowned at this; he didn't need her getting sick.

"That's because I am, idiot. Now can we leave?" Rima asked, more forcefully this time. Nagihiko then removed his scarf and hat and gave them to Rima, who gave him a questioning look. "What's this for?"

"You're cold, right? Put them on. I'm fine." Nagihiko assured her, and she looked at him with suspicion before shrugging it off and putting them on. "Now shall we leave?" Nagi asked cheerily, holding his arm out.

"Sure." Rima grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the property, wanting to get to Kukai's house quickly.

The two arrived in a short amount of time, as Rima had dragged Nagihiko most of the way there. For someone so small, she did have some strength in her. Not much, but some.

Rima knocked on the door, which was answered by none other than Rento. "Riiiimmmmmmmmaaaa!" He called out before embracing the small girl. "Come in! You too, Nagihiko!" Rento dragged Rima inside, Nagihiko following closely.

"Oh, hey Rima!" Kukai called out from the kitchen once he saw Rima. Nagihiko waved too, not wanting to be left out. "Hey Fujisaki!"

"Hey." Nagihiko said, smiling as he sat on the couch. Rima also sat down, as she had finally managed to get Rento to let go of her.

"Can I get a shower now?" Rima asked, taking off the hat and scarf.

"Sure! I'm not sure how good our shampoo is, but it does wash your hair. Everything else should be fine. You remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yep!" Rima said before running up the stairs, but it seemed she had forgotten something because she came back down a minute later. "Where's the towels?" She asked sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

"In that closet next to my room." Kukai said, coming into the living room.

"Thanks!" And once again, Rima ran upstairs.

"So, is Rima gonna have to stay here anytime soon?" Kukai asked. Nagihiko, sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, she is. My mother is making us go on a trip or something. I forget what for, but Rima obviously can't come with us. I think it's for two nights, or so. We leave tomorrow evening."

"So you'd be leaving after the outing..." Kukai thought allowed, stroking an imaginary beard, causing Nagihiko to laugh.

"You do realize that you haven't got a beard, right?" Nagihiko reminded him.

"Oh damn it, where'd it go?" Kukai swore, looking around for his beard. Not that he had one in the first place. "Oh well, I give up. But yeah, Rima can stay here. It's fine with me. And I'm assuming Rento doesn't care."

"Okay then, thanks."

* * *

A half-hour later, Rima came down the stairs, although she was being carried by Rento like a sack of potatoes. Nagihiko gave a questioning look; he wasn't quite used to Rento yet.

"Why are you carrying Rima?" Kukai asked, grinning as usual.

"BECAUSE HE HATES ME!" Rima yelled, trying to kick Rento, but failing epically.

"Ah, don't be silly Rima!" Rento said before dropping her onto the couch; her head landing on Nagihiko's lap.

"Awh, look at little Rima!" Nagihiko teased the girl, ruffling her hair. Rima frowned, sat up, and patted down her still-wet hair.

"I really hate you."

"Who are you talking to, Rima? You seem to hate everyone." Kukai asked.

"Rento. And Fujisaki. Both of them."

"Don't be silly, Riiimmmmmaaa!" Rento started sitting next to Rima and making puppy dog eyes. "You know you love me!" Rima glared at him, and softened her expression once she saw his face. She looked away, making her face neutral.

"Of course I do, Rento." She rolled her eyes, making Kukai laugh. Just then, the door opened roughly, and through it came Kaidou, Unkai, and Shuusui.

"Hey!" Unkai said, turning into the living room. "Oh, Rima's here!" He said loudly, catching the other two's attention. Kaidou and Shuusui nodded to her, and she nodded back.

"Why're you here, Rima?" Shuusui asked, sitting in the armchair.

"I needed a shower. And I'm assuming Fujisaki wanted to ask Kukai something. What was it that you wouldn't tell me, anyway Fujisaki?"

"What?! You haven't told her ye-" Kukai was cut off by Nagihiko jumping over to him and slapping a hand on his mouth.

"I said I'll tell you later."

"It is later."

"Just tell her!" Kukai said, after wrenching Nagi's hand off of his mouth.

"No!"

"Rima, Fujisaki and his mother are going on trip for two nights and you're staying here during then!" Kukai said while pushing Nagihiko away from him.

"Oh, and you didn't think I should know about this?" Rima asked, glaring intensely at Nagihiko. "I mean, it _does _involve me, I should've known about it before we left."

"I'm sorry Rima, but I didn't want to tell you until I asked Kukai if you could stay here."

"That's no excuse. Kukai said I could stay here when I wanted or needed to, didn't he?" Rima asked, looking at Kukai who nodded.

"I did say that. She's got you there, Fujisaki."

"Because it's polite, Rima! That's why!" Nagihiko exclaimed, trying to defend his actions.

"I don't give a damn, Fujisaki." Rima said with sass. She turned to Kukai. "Can I _please_ stay here tonight, Kukai?" She asked, with emphasize on please.

"Sure, I've got no problem with it." Kukai said, causing Nagihiko to just give up trying to hit him.

"Thanks. So Fujisaki, I won't be seeing you tonight." Rima closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down, before giving up on that and walking out to the kitchen. Rento followed her out, claiming that he was thirsty.

"You know Rima, Nagihiko really didn't mean to piss you off." Rento stated, leaning against the counter.

"I know, but he just infuriates me! It's as if he's trying to find out everything about me, and then he doesn't even want to tell me things that involve me." Rima said, including hand gestures.

"Calm down, Rima. I'm sure he's just trying to do things the way he thinks is best, y'know?" Rima turned around with anger. Tears stained her face, making Rento's gaze soften. "Awh, come here Rima," Rento opened his arms a bit and Rima shuffled into them slowly, hugging Rento back as he told her to calm down.

Kukai walked into the kitchen, and saw the two standing there. Rento mouthed that Rima was crying, and that he should leave. Kukai nodded, and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey Rima?" Rento got Rima's attention. "How about you go upstairs, wash your face, and come back down when you've calmed down a bit?"

"I think I will... Thanks Rento." Rima smiled a bit, and turned around and walked up the stairs avoiding looking at the living room. Rento walked back into the living room, his shirt now damp with tears. Nagihiko noticed, and spoke up.

"Why is your shirt wet, Rento?"

"Because of Rima." Rento glared at Nagihiko, not happy that he had made her cry. Although knowing Rima for perhaps two days, Rento was already very protective of the petite blonde.

The room fell into an awkward silence, which Rento tried to fill with whistling. After being glared at by Nagihiko, however, he slowly stopped. Kukai got up, going to his room. A few minutes later, Nagihiko said he was going back to his house, and would drop Rima's stuff off later.

* * *

Rento walked upstairs, and peered into Kukai's room. Seeing only Kukai, he walked in. "Where's Rima?"

"Bathroom. I talked to her through the door for a bit. Where's Fujisaki?" Rento sat down at the foot of Kukai's bed.

"Went back to his house, but he said he was going to drop off Rima's stuff later." Rento stated easily. "Do you know if Rima was still crying when you talked to her?" Kukai shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Rento got up, and walked over to the bathroom. He knocked a few times, and stood back.

"Yes?" He heard Rima sniffle.

"It's Rento. You all right?"

"Y-yeah." Rima stuttered, and opened the door. Her eyes were still red, but her face showed no more stains from tears.

"Do you want to sit with me and Kukai?" Rento asked gently, smiling a bit. Rima sniffled again, and nodded. Rento gently led her into Kukai's room, making Kukai sit up quickly. He gave a questioning look to Rento, who mouthed that she just wanted to sit with them.

Rima sat down in the middle of Kukai and Rento, and the room was mostly silent.

"Just so you know Rima, Nagihiko will be back in a bit with your things." Rento said carefully, not wanting to upset her even more. Rima nodded, and brought her knees to her chest, going into the little ball shape that you could often find her in when she was sad.

"You know Rima, you shouldn't get this upset over this." Kukai said, hoping to calm her down.

"I know I shouldn't, I just am." Rima sighed, and Kukai looked over at Rento, with an expression just screaming, 'what do I do'. "Do you guys have a phone?"

"Yeah, it's down in the kitchen." Rento said. "Do you want to call someone?"

"Yeah. Be back in a few minutes." Rima pushed herself off of the bed, and went down to the kitchen. Looking around, all she saw was a mess. The dishes weren't clean, and the small table in the back corner was covered in papers and garbage. She looked on the walls, hoping to find a wall phone opposed to a cordless one.

Not seeing one, she once again glanced at the table. Deciding instead to ask Shuusui or someone to see if they knew where the phone was. Rima walked into the living room, where everyone else had entered after Kukai and Nagihiko had left. "Where's your guys' phone?"

"I think it's on the table." Unkai said, and Shuusui looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Unkai, you used the phone in here yesterday. You would be the one to know where it is, and I don't think it's on the table." Shuusui said to Unkai, and then looked at Rima. "It's probably in here, just ask Unkai to look for it."

"Unkai, go find me the phone." Rima stated, taking a seat on the couch. Unkai narrowed his eyes at her. "Please?"

"Sure." Unkai stood up, and looked around the living room for a bit and found nothing. "Oh no! This means... that it's on..." Unkai made a dramatic gasp. _"__The table!__" _Shuusui and Kaidou's eyes widened the tiniest bit.

"Nothing but trash and paper is supposed to go on the table." Kaidou stated, and threw an empty paper cup at Unkai. "Idiot."

"I'm not that much of an idiot!" Unkai snapped, then looked at Rima. "Why don't you just borrow someone's cell phone? You can use mine if you want." He offered, and Rima hesitated before nodding. Unkai took his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Rima. "It's pretty easy to work."

"Thanks, I'll give it back once I'm finished." Rima walked out to the kitchen, hoping that she'd have more privacy there. Dialling in Amu's number, she paced in front of the fridge.

_"Hello?" _Amu said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Rima."

_"Oh, hey Rima! Where're you calling from?"_

"Uh... someone's cell phone."

_"Okay. Why'd you call?"_

"Just wondering where we're all going tomorrow."

_"I don't really know, but I know we're meeting up in the park. Yaya planned it out, so you could call her." _

"Nah, I don't think I will. Thanks, Amu."

_"No problem, Rima!" _

"Bye Amu."

_"Bye! See you tomorrow! Oh, and we're going to the park at ten!"_

"Alright! See you then!" Rima snapped the phone shut and returned to the living room. "Here you go." She murmered quietly, handing the phone back to Unkai.

"Thanks! Who'd you call, anyway?"

"Amu." Rima stated, and then went back upstairs.

* * *

_Later On_

__"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Rima asked Kukai.

"Doesn't matter to me, you choose." Rima nodded, and laid down on the bed.

"Hey Rima, mind if I sleep in the bed with you?"

"It's your house, it's more your decision than mine. So go right ahead." Rima said, almost yawning. Kukai nodded, and laid down next to Rima.

"Good night, Rima."

"Good night, Kukai."

* * *

**OKAY I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT GUYS BE HAPPY I'M PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO THIS THAN I AM TO ANASTASIA.**


	9. So Rima, why are you wearing no pants?

**So Rima, why are you wearing no pants?**_  
_

_And while she looked  
So sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles._

_~ Story of a Girl (Absolutely) - Nine Days_

* * *

Kukai woke up with blonde hair everywhere. It was thrown over his face, over the pillows, and over his chest. Removing the hair from his face, he looked at Rima, who was still asleep. He chuckled lightly; he hadn't pinned her as one to toss and turn while sleeping.

Getting out of bed, he went to take a shower, planning to wake Rima up afterwards. But when he re-entered his room with his towel around his waist, Rima was sitting up, trying to brush her hair with her fingers. "Morning, Rima!"

"Morning." Rima said back quietly. "Where are we going today?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a park. Why d'you want to know?" Kukai asked, getting some clothes for himself. Gesturing for Rima to turn around so he could put on his boxers, Rima spoke.

"So I know what to wear. Speaking of which, can I borrow some clothes from you?" Nagihiko, acting very out of his character, had either forgotten or had purposely not dropped off Rima's stuff, which was why she was currently wearing one of Kukai's larger shirts.

"Rento is smaller than me, so I suggest you borrow clothes from him. You can turn around now, by the way." Rima turned around, moving onto the next section of her hair.

"Alright. When should I wake him up? I'm assuming he's not up yet." Glancing at the clock that was still on the ceiling fan, the two saw that it was 8:03, which was much too early to be up on break.

"I suggest now. You could always prank him, like you did to me." Kukai suggested, grinning. Rima nodded, giving up on her hair for now and getting up.

"I think I will. Where's his room?" Rima asked, pulling down the shirt a bit.

"To the left of the bathroom." Rima left to go to Rento's room, and entered silently. Rento was laying on his bed, snoring and resembling a starfish.

"Rentooooo," Rima said, with a mischievous undertone.

"Whaaaaaaa?" Rento muttered, moving his arm to over his head.

"I'm pregnant and the baby is yours." Rima said, sounding completely serious. Rento bolted up, looking around for whoever said it. Finally, he saw Rima, who was leaning on the bed, laughing.

"Rima! What the fuck?! Don't joke about shit like that!" Rento exclaimed, pushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Y-your face! It was hilarious! You should've seen it!" Rima exaggerated Rento's face, making Rento smile a bit.

"It's still not something you should joke about!"

"B-but that was hilarious!" Rima was now _crying _from laughing so hard, something that hadn't happened in a thought for a moment, and then looked down at Rima.

"I suppose it was sort of funny." Rima imitated Rento's face again, even more exaggerated than the first time. This made Rento laugh, and soon enough, both could hardly breathe from laughing so hard.

Kukai walked in, wondering why they were laughing. "Uh, guys, what's so funny?"

"I-I'll tell you later." Rima managed to get out, finally beginning to regain her breath. Rento, who had also calmed down, looked at Rima.

"Why are you in here in the first place?"

"Oh, I needed to borrow some of your clothes." Rento went over to his dresser, and pulled out a green t-shirt, and some skinny jeans. Well, skinny jeans on him.

"Here you go." He said, handing the clothes to Rima.

"Could I borrow a long-sleeved shirt instead? I get cold easily." Rima said, handing him the shirt back.

"Sure." Rento grabbed a long-sleeved shirt, this one orange.

"Thanks." Rima said, taking the shirt from him and going into the bathroom. After changing, the jeans were only too long on her, and a bit too large on the waist. The shirt was fine once she tied it in the back, and rolled up the sleeves. She then remembered that she'd need socks too.

"Can I borrow a pair of socks?" She asked Rento and Kukai, who were now sitting on Rento's bed.

"Sure." Rento got up, grabbed a pair of yellow socks from his dresser and tossed them to Rima.

"Your stuff is really colourful, Rento."

"I like colours."Rento said simply, shrugging.

"Fair enough." Rima said, sitting down on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Well, after all that time you guys wasted laughing, it's almost nine." Kukai said, looking at his cell phone.

"It's nearly nine?" Rima asked with disbelief. "Did we actually laugh that long?"

"Apparently." Rento said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kukai, what time do we have to leave?"

"9:30, and there's a hairbrush in the bathroom." Kukai said, knowing that she hadn't gotten a chance to brush her hair. Saying a quick thanks, Rima walked briskly to the bathroom, grabbing the brush and wrenching it through her tangled hair. Afterwards, hair was very puffy, but there wasn't much that she could do about that. Bringing her long hair to the side, she made a low side ponytail, and walked back into the bedroom where Kukai and Rento still were.

"What time is it now?" Rima asked, completely out of breath, flopping on top of the two boys.

"Quarter to ten. You did well, young grasshopper." Kukai said, making Rima grin.

"Why thank you. And what time are we supposed to be meeting everyone at the park?"

"At 10..."

"We should probably leave then." Rima suggested, kicking Kukai's leg.

"Ow! That hurt! But I suppose you're right. We'll be back later, Rento!" Kukai said lifting Rima, who was still out of breath, off of Rento.

"Alright! And Rima, I must say that you look very good in my clothes." Rento said, winking at the blonde. Rima rolled her eyes at him before being dragged out by Kukai.

"Bye Rento! See you later!" Rima yelled out before shaking herself out of Kukai's grip. "Let go of me! I can walk on my own!"

"I know you can! I was just getting you out of there faster, Shorty!"

"I'm not that short, Kukai!" Rima said, shoving her shoes onto her feet. "Now can we leave?"

"No, you don't have a sweater." Kukai said, frowning. He grabbed one of his off of the shelf behind the door and handed it to Rima. "Wear that."

"I have a scarf and hat, you know." Rima said, putting on the large sweater.

"Aren't they Fujisaki's?" Rima nodded. "Ah. Do you want to wear them too?"

"Yeah. Be back in a second." Rima went to go get them, but turned back around. "Where are they?" Kukai laughed, finding it funny that she couldn't remember.

"They're still in the living room." Rima walked out to the living room, putting them on as she walked to the door.

"We can leave now!"

"Alright, to the park!" Kukai said, grabbing Rima's arm, and starting to run. "100-metre dash!"

"Kukai! Stop running!" Rima exclaimed, and continued to yell until he stopped. "I can't run fast, you idiot!"

"Oh, I forgot. Maybe it's because you're so short." Rima punched his shoulder, glaring at the boy. "What was that for?!"

"Calling me short." Rima said. "Now, shall we go to the park _at a normal pace?_" She asked, intensifying her glare.

"O-of course!" Kukai stuttered, and kept on walking slowly next to Rima. They soon reached the park, where everyone already was.

"Hey guys!" Amu said, as Yaya ran up to Kukai and glomped him.

"Kukai! Yaya missed you!" She whined, which was typical to everyone else.

"I missed you too, Yaya!" Kukai said, kissing her cheek. This, however, was not expected.

"What... what... what?" Amu asked, not being able to find any other words.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? Yaya and Kukai are dating!" Yaya said, letting go of Kukai and instead entwined their hands.

"No, you didn't tell us! When did this happen?"

"Hmmm...Back in November?" Kukai guessed, looking down at Yaya.

"Yaya doesn't remember, so sure!" Amu, Nagihiko and Rima looked at the two with such expressions that cannot be described.

"You'd think they'd keep track of when they started going out." Amu said, before recovering. "Anyway, we're all going to the café! Shall we leave now?"

"Sure." Rima said, starting to walk. Everyone else followed, Kukai and Yaya in the back. Nagihiko was able to tell that Rima was trying to avoid him, but for reasons other than him not telling her that he was going away seemed a bit much for him. He walked up to get beside Rima.

"Rima," he started. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"You know exactly why I'm avoiding you, Fujisaki." Rima stated smoothly.

"No, actually, I don't. I don't think you'd be avoiding me so much just for not telling you."

"It isn't, Fujisaki. But it should be pretty damn clear from looking at me why I'm avoiding you." Nagihiko looked at Rima, noticing the oversized clothing and finally piecing everything together.

"I forgot to drop off your stuff yesterday, didn't I?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Rima said, actually looking at him, glaring. "Why else would I be in these clothes? Not certainly for my own enjoyment! I'd _much _rather be wearing my own clothes, but I can't because of a certain Eggplant Head!"

"Rima, I didn't mean t-" Nagihiko tried to explain, but Rima cut him off.

"No, Fujisaki. This is a legitimate reason for me to be pissed off. I mean, you forgot to fucking drop off my stuff! When people like you say things like that, they're supposed to actually stick through with it!"

"What do you mean, by people like me?"

"As in people who act all high and mighty, sweet yet sly, and never lie, and have a perfect life! Why else do you think I hate you? You're the exact opposite of me, and I can't stand it!"

"Rima, I can explain!"

"Fujisaki, I've given you chances and every time you blow them up! I'm finished with it!" Rima slapped Nagihiko, and ran as fast as she could back to the park. She needed somewhere to think, somewhere to wallow in self misery all by her lonesome.

_'I left my anger pent up too long, and now he hates me, I just know it.' _She thought, tears beginning to roll down her face. Soon enough, though, she reached the park and sat under a tree, rolling herself into the protective ball that she's always known. Rima cried, for she already regretted slapping Nagihiko.

Rima looked up, hearing rustling up in the tree. Ikuto Tsukiyomi then hopped down from the tree, looking down at Rima.

"Yo. Why're you crying?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Fujisaki." Rima mumbled, not looking up.

"What'd he do this time?" Ikuto sat in front of the blonde, genuinely curious.

"Just everything." Rima said, another sob escaping her. Ikuto took his hands out of his pockets, and wiped the tears from Rima's face.

"If he's making you cry, what does it matter then? He's not even worth your tears."

"He forgot to drop off my stuff, and he waited until the last moment to tell me he was going away, and he makes me feel safe and then does shit like that!" She cried, as Ikuto tried to comfort her. However, he hadn't had much experience in comforting girls.

"Um... Rima, you shouldn't have to cry about all of this. He's probably feeling horrible right now." Ikuto said, moving the hair out of her face.

"B-but I can't help it! I shouldn't cry, but I slapped him! I feel terrible about it!" Rima exclaimed, going back into a ball shape and blocking Ikuto out. He continued to attempt to comfort Rima, actually sitting beside her, and bringing her into his arms.

"Rima, please stop crying." Rima sniffled, and looked up at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's really hard to comfort you." Rima smiled a bit, but it was exceptionally sad.

"You shouldn't have to comfort me."

"You're crying in the middle of the snow. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Leave?" Rima suggested, as if it were obvious.

"I'm not leaving a girl crying in the snow. Do you know what that could do to me reputation?"

"Can you imagine what comforting me would do to your reputation?"

"True. But I'm still not going to leave. I'll take you to the café, if you want me to." Ikuto stood up and stuck his hand out to help Rima up. Rima looked up at him, and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, which café were you guys going to?" Ikuto asked, looking down at Rima.

"Cheery Blossom." She said simply, pointing out the direction it was.

"Alright. And I get to see Amu there. This is a win-win situation, ain't it?"

"I guess so."

* * *

After Nagihiko had gotten slapped and Rima had run away, Amu walked up to him, a confused look etched on her face. "Nagihiko? What was all that about?" Nagihiko looked at Amu, and hesitated before answering. How much could he say about Rima?

"It was nothing, Amu."

"It didn't seem like nothing. She slapped you, that's usually classified as something."

"Trust me, it was nothing." Nagihiko said seriously.

"Alright. So, you're going way tonight, aren't you?" Amu asked, changing topics.

"Yeah. Mother and I are going to some other town for something."

"Oh, I see. Have you been talking to the others lately?"

"I talked to Rima and Kukai. I'm assuming you haven't talked to anyone?"

"No, not until yesterday."

"Ah." The two fell into silence, walking together. _'I should've ran after Rima' _Nagihiko thought, regretting not. He wasn't the only one worried about her, but he felt responsible for her running off. Of course, he _was _responsible, but most weren't going to know that.

Kukai walked up to Nagihiko, letting Yaya and Amu talk for a bit. "What the hell was all that about?"

"Rima got pissed at me and ran off. There wasn't much I could do."

"Well, you could've ran after her!" Kukai said, sounding pissed.

"And have Amu think that Rima actually wants me to run after her?"

"C'mon, we all know that Amu would barely notice." Nagihiko sighed, and answered.

"She was right behind us when Rima exploded." Kukai figured the rest out in his head, a look of revelation crossing his face.

"That makes sense now. But still, you could've stopped her from running off."

"Rima figured out that she can do close to anything, considering I'm not about to kick her out of my house. But she still shouldn't be running off."

"Ah. Try making some rules then. Because she's not going to be allowed to do whatever. What if her father finds her?"

"Oh, fuck."

* * *

Ikuto and Rima reached the café a good fifteen minutes after everyone. Kukai and Nagihiko, after previously thinking that her father had found her, got out of their seats immediately and went over to the two.

"Rima! Where have you been?" Kukai asked, hugging her.

"On Earth." She said, not hugging back.

"No, really, where were you?" Nagihiko asked. Neither had noticed Ikuto sneakily going over to Amu and hugging her from behind. Kukai, Nagi, and Rima heard Amu's girly scream of 'Pervert!' and looked over. Seeing only Ikuto, the boys turned their attention back to Rima.

"Rima. Where. Were. You?"

"I was at the park, if you must know." Rima said with sass, walking over to the table and sitting between Yaya and Amu. Kukai and Nagihiko sighed, and walked over to the table. Kukai sat next to Yaya, and Nagihiko sat next to him, leaving the chair next to Amu empty for Ikuto if he wanted to stay.

"Ikuto, will you please get off of me?" Amu asked through her gritted teeth.

"But Amu, I love hugging you."

"Ikuto, I really don't care. Get off of me, now."

"I suppose I can." Ikuto drawled, letting go of Amu and sitting in the empty seat. As he sat down, a brunet waiter walked over to their table.

"Hello, I'm Keiji and I'll be your waiter today! Are you all ready to order?" He asked, glancing over the large group.

"I'll have chicken noodle soup, and hot chocolate." Rima said, looking up at Keiji.

"Same as her." Kukai and Nagihiko said. Amu and Yaya ordered grilled cheese, while Ikuto ordered - to no ones surprise - a tuna sandwich. All of them had hot chocolate though.

"Alright, I'll bring your drinks in a moment!" Keiji said, walking away.

"He seems fishy." Ikuto said, looking at the waiter as he walked away.

"What do you mean, Ikuto?" Nagihiko asked.

"He smells like fish."

"Only you..." Nagihiko muttered, shaking his head lightly. Then, Keiji walked back over to their table, holding a tray with six hot chocolates on it.

"Here you all go!" He said, placing a mug in front of everyone. "It'll be about ten minutes for the food." The group muttered a quiet thanks before Keiji walked over to another table.

"I still think he's fishy."

* * *

_28 December _

Nagihiko knocked on Kukai's door, shivering a bit. The door was soon opened to reveal Rima, wearing a large hoodie and what looked to be no pants.

"Rima..."

"Fujisaki."

"May I come in?"

"You realise that it's 9:00, right?" She asked, which Nagihiko answered with a nod. "You woke me up with knocking, as far as I know, no one else is awake yet."

"Can I still come in and wait?" Rima sighed and nodded, opening the door wider. Nagihiko stepped in and removed his shoes before sitting down in the living room. Rima instead walked into the kitchen to make enough hot chocolate for everyone. Well, once everyone woke up. After pouring two mugs, she walked into the living room and handed one to Nagi before sitting down in the armchair.

"So Rima, why are you wearing no pants?" Nagihiko asked, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"I hate wearing pants to bed."

"So you're sleeping in Kukai's room, and wearing no pants?"

"Actually, I wear shorts." Rima nodded slowly, as if assuring a toddler of something.

"Oh, that makes sense. But if you usually wear shorts, why do you wear pants at my house?"

"Because your house seems so proper that wearing shorts would degrade it." Rima stated, as Rento and Kukai came down the stairs, looking like zombies.

"Morning Rima." Rento said through a yawn.

"Morning. There's hot chocolate in the kitchen." Rento nodded and went to the kitchen while Kukai went to the living room and sat next to Nagihiko.

"Rento, can you bring mine in please?"

"Sure!" Rento called out, and soon entered the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Kukai and then sat on the couch that no one was sitting on yet.

"So, what brings you here, Fujisaki?" Kukai asked with an edge.

"I wanted to apologise to Rima." Rima looked at him hard, trying to tell if he was telling the truth. But alas, Nagihiko was as good as she was when it came to lying, maybe even better. Rima stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the fridge.

Nagihiko followed her, leaving his hot chocolate on an end table. "Rima-" Nagihiko started before being cut off..

"Fujisaki, know that I'm not in the mood to be flattered, alright?" Nagihiko nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Of course not. Rima, I am extremely sorry. Considering you live at my house, I should've told you first that my family was going away. I should've stopped you from running off, because who knows what could've happened? And I know that there's both reason to hate me and reason to forgive me. I really hope that you'll actually try to get along with me. So what d'you say? Forgive me?"

Rima mulled over what he had said while Nagihiko bit his lip, anxious to see what she would say. Soon enough, she looked up at him and nodded. "I'll forgive you. Now when can we go back to your house?"

"Someone's eager. Why?"

"Because I can't handle these idiots! Rento is constantly bothering me, and talking to me, and I'm just like 'no, Rento, leave me alone!' but he just kept on talking to me! And me and Kukai just shared his bed, but he kept hogging all the blankets! That's one of the worst things you can ever do. Ever. Unkai is constantly making me get stuff for him, dunno why I decided to. Shuusui was constantly testing how smart I am, and we all know that I'm close to failing most my classes. Kaidou is actually the only one who hasn't bothered me, so I tried staying close to him, actually. Mostly cause the rest of them are a tad scared of him. So please, when the hell can we leave?"

"Awh, poor Riri. We can leave after you get dressed and tell Kukai and Rento that you're leaving, alright?"

"Okay!" Rima replied, rushing upstairs to change and get her stuff. Nagihiko, meanwhile, walked back into the living room to finish his hot chocolate and wait for Rima. The petite blonde took less time than expected, and soon came running down the stairs in sweatpants and a purple shirt. "Can we leave now?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Do you want to finish your hot chocolate first?" Nagihiko asked, gulping down the rest of his.

"Nah, it's probably cold by now anyway. So, can we leave?" She asked again, looking eager. Nagi chuckled at how the usually stoic girl was acting and stood up nodding, at which Rima promptly ran to the entranceway, tugging on her boots.

Nagihiko put his boots on, and then waited for Rima to finish fixing her scarf. He then called Kukai and Rento to the two. "You know, I really did have the best intentions in mind. Rima has already forgiven me, and I really do hope that you two don't hold a grudge." The two brothers looked at each other and then nodded, before Rima walked over to them and hugged both.

"Tell the others that I say goodbye, will ya?" She said, smiling. They assured her that they would, and that they'd see her soon. Rima then followed Nagihiko out the front door, bracing herself for the cold weather. The two waved, before walking away from the house. Rima smiled, since she was finally going back to the other place that she's called 'home' for the last week. _'I swear, these places are growing on me,' _she thought, rubbing her hands together for warmth. _'And god forbid that Eggplant Head is too.'_

* * *

**DELETED SCENE:**

"Only you..." Nagihiko muttered, shaking his head lightly. Then, Keiji walked back over to their table, holding a tray with six hot chocolates on it.

"Here you all go!" He said, placing a mug in front of everyone, leaving Amu last. He handed her a piece of paper and winked after she grabbed her hot chocolate. "The food will be here in about ten minutes." Keiji said, walking away.

Amu opened the folded piece of paper, her eyes widening as she read what was on it. "What's on it?" Ikuto asked, snatching the paper out of her hands effortlessly. Ikuto took a glance at the paper, and crumpled it, tossing it to Kukai. "Look at what that bastard wrote. Told you he was fishy." Kukai uncrumpled the note, making sure Yaya didn't see it. He looked at it in disgust, showing it to Nagihiko.

"That's disgusting!" Nagihiko exclaimed, tossing it to Rima, knowing that she was overprotective of Amu.

"Ugh! That's just... ugh." Rima said after reading it and handing it back to Amu.

"Yaya wants to know what it says!" Yaya exclaimed. Kukai looked at her, trying to not be annoyed.

"Yaya, do you want to go get some candy?" He said, trying to get her to leave so that they could talk about the note.

"Yeah!" Yaya yelled, grabbing Kukai's arm and running out of the café.

"Really? This has got to be the most cliche note ever." Rima said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Ikuto glanced down at the note, which now laid open on the table. It read, 'Call me sometime, we can have some fun.' with his phone number listed on the bottom.

* * *

**OKAY, YOU ARE WELCOME TO MURDER ME. Although, I've thought over this, and it's not advised, since then the story would never be finished, so yeah. But, I hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait! I honestly have no other excuse than that I was lazy. And procrastination is a horrible thing, let me tell you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or the song used at the beginning of the chapter.**


	10. I'm so sorry, Rima

******I'm so sorry, Rima.**

_Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this._

_~ Take My Hand - Simple Plan_

**_Note: Two days after Rima goes back to Nagihiko's._**

* * *

_He picked up the phone, dialling his ex-wife's number. _

_"Hello?" She said into the phone, not knowing who it was._

_"It's me," The man stated._

_"Oh, you. What do you want?"_

_"It's about Rima. I haven't seen her in what... Uh, over a week I think."_

_"And you only cared to tell me now?!" She exclaimed, slamming something onto a table or such._

_"Hotaru, calm down! It's because I've been out in town lately."_

_"Shouldn't you often be in town, buying alcohol like the bastard that you are?" Hotaru snarled, relieving what she had went through with him in her mind._

_"Hotaru, just calm down. I think I know where she is."_

* * *

_December 30_

Rima climbed into Nagihiko's room, managing to not hurt herself. In fact, she was even getting used to climbing into his room. _'Oh God, what is happening to me? Getting used to climbing into Fujisaki's room?' _ She thought, getting a tad annoyed with her inner self. She fixed her shirt, as the sleeves had rolled up a tiny bit.

Nagihiko then entered the room, seeing Rima sat on the bed, fiddling with her hair. "Hey,"

"Hullo." She replied, switching to rub her cheeks to get some warmth back into them. Her, Nagihiko, Kukai and his brothers had just finished up a snowball fight, with most of them trying to defeat Kaidou and Rima.

"So, everyone is getting together for a New Year's party tomorrow night, are we going?" Nagihiko asked, sitting on the bed next to her. Rima shrugged, contemplating the idea.

"May as well," She started. "Not like we're going to be doing much tomorrow anyway, I'd assume?"

"Probably not." Nagihiko checked the time, 2:57. The two had been outside for nearly three hours. "So, do you want to do anything?"

"Just warm up. Hot chocolate and cards?" She inquired, looking at him. Nagi smiled and nodded, telling her that he'd be right back.

Rima laid back on the bed, rubbing her arms. As she hadn't got a coat, she was wearing an old spring coat of Nagi's, and it wasn't the warmest thing. A though then occurred to her. What were they going to do after school started again? After Baaya got back? Once, preferably if, her father came looking for her? Rima was going to be found out eventually and she was going to be dragging everyone done with her.

* * *

_Hotaru picked up the phone, dialling the police department. "Hello, Seiyo district police, what seems to be the problem?" A distinctly male voice asked._

_"Hello, I was just wanting to inform you of something."_

_"Go right ahead."_

_"My ex-husband had been given full custody of our daughter, and he's just phoned me saying that she's been missing for about a week. I nor my ex-husband know where she is, and to be honest, I'm very worried. I'd like to file a missing persons report."_

_"Okay, we'll need your daughters name, age, approximate weight and height, and where she was last seen."_

_"Her name is Mashiro Rima, she's fifteen. She weighs about 100 pounds, and 5'1''. She was last seen at her school, Seiyo Academy."_

* * *

Nagihiko returned with the hot chocolate and cards within ten minutes, and walked into his and Rima's room to see Rima rolled up in the ball shape that she's recently been returning to. "What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked, placing the hot chocolate and cards down before sitting down beside her.

"I've just realised something. If we get caught, I'm going to be taking everyone down with me. You, Kukai, all of his brothers, _everyone._ I'm not prepared for that to happen, you know?" Rima quaked, looking up at Nagihiko with a few tears threatening to fall.

"Rima, you know what?" Nagihiko started, looking at Rima. "We knew before we decided this, that we were going to just take it in one day at a time. Even if we got caught, we were going to try our best to make it work out. Our main goal is to make sure that you don't get back to living with your father. Me and Kukai and Kukai's brother's knew what we were getting into, and we still know what could happen. There's no need to worry right now, we're nowhere near getting caught." He finished, wrapping his arms around the petite girl whose tears were now flowing freely.

"B-but it could still happen. We could still get caught." Rima stuttered, pushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"But the fact is that if it does happen, and it's not like I doubt it will, it won't be for awhile, I absolutely promise." He stated softly, hugging her tightly.

* * *

_Hotaru walked up to the door, lifting her hand to knock. Rapping on the door three times, she stepped back from the door before the homeowner swung the door open, gripping a half-empty beer bottle. _

_"Who is it?" He slurred, looking around and not noticing Hotaru standing there._

_"It's me, Takeshi." Hotaru said clearly, waving her hand a bit._

_"Oh, you." Takeshi started with disgust evident in his voice._

_"Yeah, me. And I've come to tell you that I've filed a missing persons report for Rima."_

_"What do you mean, you've filed a report?!" Takeshi bellowed, making Hotaru flinch. "I thought I made it obvious not to!"_

_"Takeshi, you never told me not to. That was all I needed to tell you, have a good day." Hotaru promptly turned on her heel, walking briskly back to her car._

* * *

"So, do you want your hot chocolate now Rima?" Nagihiko asked her, wiping away the last few of the blonde's tears.

"Is it cold?" She mumbled, and Nagihiko tested it. He told her it was. "Can you heat it up?"

"Sure." Nagi walked out into the kitchen, where his mother was just making dinner. "Hello Mother." He said formally, walking towards the microwave.

"Hello, Nagihiko. I'm making stir fry for dinner just so you know." Ayameko** (Googled some Japanese names, 'Ayameko' means child of the iris. Nagi's mom shall now be known as this name in Broken.)** said, adding some spices to the meal.

"Okay, Mother." Nagihiko leaned against the counter, waiting for the hot chocolate to be heated. He was eager to leave the kitchen, as his mother made him feel terribly awkward.

Nagi then heard the intercom; it appeared that someone was here to visit. He walked over to the thing and opened the gate. A few minutes passed, and then a loud band rung throughout the manor. Ayameko glided to the door, shocked at who was there.

The Seiyo Department Police.

"Hello Madam, we're here to ask you a few questions." They proclaimed. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Ayameko said, showing them towards the formal living room, where srs bsnss went down.

Nagihiko started to breathe heavily. What were the police here for? And then it dawned on him. Rima.

There was almost nothing worse than Rima being found by his mother, aside from of course, the police. He hadn't presumed that the police would even hear of this, let alone come to his house. Dashing to his room, he quickly told Rima that the police were here and to stay quiet, maybe hide under the bed.

Walking back to the kitchen, he tried to keep a calm façade on. He found that it wasn't as simple as Rima and Amu ever acted like. He took the hot chocolate out of the microwave, and drank some. Even though Rima wanted it, she could have some later. Hopefully, since you never know, what with the police here.

"Nagihiko! Could you come to the living room please?" Ayameko called out. Nagi gulped, put the hot chocolate down on the counter, half empty; and walked into the formal living room.

"Hello sir." Nagi said, bowing slightly. The police officers both nodded, acknowledging him.

"Hello, you must be Fujisaki Nagihiko. We just want to ask you a few questions. Any problem with that?" Nagihiko shook his head, allowing the officers to continue. "Alright, first: do you know a girl named Mashiro Rima?"

"Yes, she's in my class at school. Why are you asking about her?" Nagihiko put a stumped look on his face.

"We've gotten a missing person report about her today. Now, when was the last time you saw Mashiro?"

"Uh, I think it was the day after school ended for break." Nagihiko lied smoothly. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Yes, is there any other significant details you'd like to tell us?"

"No, I don't think. Except her hair is really long, which makes no sense because she's quite short."

"All right, thank you for your time. But before we leave, Ayameko told us that Rima stayed at your house one night. Why?"

"Her parents were out of town, and she didn't have anywhere else to stay, so I allowed her to stay here for that night."

"Is that all? Would you mind if we searched?" The police asked. _'What if they find her? They probably will, but you can't really say no to the police!'_

__"Of course not. Look as long as you need." Ayameko said. The police asked Nagi to show them to his room, where he led them to slowly hoping that Rima was hiding well. Barging into the room, Rima was shaking in the closet. She figured that they would be around, but not this soon. Holding her breathe, she was praying that she wouldn't be found even though it was inevitable.

Suddenly, the closet door opened, the police officers standing there with Nagihiko behind them.

"I'm so sorry Rima."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE OCTOBER I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY**

**I'll start working on chapter eleven right now I promise!**


	11. Shh, it'll be fine, honeybunch

**Shh, it'll be fine, honeybunch**

_You got here just in time to see everything fall apart _  
_I'm not upset at all _  
_But it's sad to see that everybody knows _  
_That I've been down in here before and maybe I could want it more_

_~ Vertigo - Marianas Trench_

* * *

"Mashiro, would you please step out of the closet?" Rima looked down, avoiding Nagihiko's gaze and stepping out of the closet. She closed the closet door, and turned towards the police.

"Would you like to tell me why you barged into the closet? I was hiding there." She said, her face blank. The officers looked at each other, before one faced Rima to speak.

"A missing persons report was filed today by your mother. Apparently you've been missing from your father's care for the last week or so. Care to answer questions about that?"

"Nah, I'd rather not." Rima stated simply, shrugging her shoulders a bit. The police looked taken aback. Before they could speak, however, Nagihiko jumped into the conversation.

"If you want answers about Rima and why she's here, question her father first, not her." The older officer looked at him suspiciously, and then nodded, gesturing for the other to exit.

After the two teens heard the front door snapping shut tightly, Nagihiko took the small distance to Rima in two long strides, wrapping his arms around her. She squeezed him tightly, sniffling a tiny bit. "What do you think they'll find out?" Nagihiko ran his fingers through her hair, slightly brushing it.

"They could find out everything, or they could only learn a bit of it."

* * *

The police drove over to Takeshi's house, hopeful for some answers. Arriving at the house, they got out of the car and went up the front steps of the house. Knocking loudly on the door, Takeshi stumbled to answer the door. He opened the door, reeking of alcohol.

"Mashiro Takeshi?" Takeshi nodded slightly, looking confused. "We've come to ask you some questions regarding your daughter."

"I ain't answerin' no questions 'bout that bitch!" He yelled, slurring all his words together drunkenly.

"Sir, we must ask you a few questions about her." The police forced their way in and closed the front door.

"I TOLD YOU, I AIN'T ANSWERIN' NO QUESTIONS!" He exclaimed, waving his arms everywhere.

"Sir, we apologize, but we have to ask you these questions. Now, when did your daughter first leave?" The taller one asked.

"I dunno, sometime this month, I know tha' much. the beginning of her school's winter break, I think." He answered, sounding annoyed.

"Okay, and do you know why she left?" Thoughts ran through Takeshi's head: he knew _exactly _why Rima had left, but there was no way that he could tell the police. Even in his drunken state he knew that.

"Might've been teenage rebellion, couldn't tell you for sure." The police wrote his answers down on a notepad.

"Thank you for your time, sir. We'll be back later." The two officers left the house, and drove back to the Fujisaki manor.

* * *

Nagi continued to comfort Rima as she spilled out her tears. "Shh, it'll be fine, honeybunch." She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Who're you to call me 'honeybunch'? I thought we went over this, no weird nicknames or whatever."

"Well, too bad, honeybunch. I'm calling you it anyway." He smirked.

"I'd prefer if you wouldn't. But all that aside, what are we telling the police? I don't want our stories to clash." Rima inquired.

"First things first: are we telling them about the abuse?" Nagi asked, letting go of her and sitting against the bed. Rima joined him, relaxing a bit and letting out a shaky breath.

"I don't know. I want to, but there's no evidence of it. Since I haven't been there, I haven't gotten any new bruises or cuts. There's no way they'd just believe two teenagers, and even with Kukai and his brothers, they still probably would only look into it."

"Good point... But we do still have your hospital bills. It's dated from when you left, and the injuries that the doctor checked out. That'd give us a chance." Nagihiko pointed out. Rima smiled small.

"That'll work for now. I say we tell them, and bring out the hospital bills later though. We'll also have to deal with your mother. She knows I was still in the house now."

"Ah, fuck. I forgot about her knowing." Nagihiko groaned. "I'll deal with her, don't worry. Go call Kukai, I'm going to get some food for us."

Nagihiko got up and walked into the kitchen, meanwhile Rima picked up Nagihiko's cell and called Kukai.

_"Hello?" _Kukai said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Rima."

_"Hey, how're you?"_

"Could be better. The police know I'm here, and went to question my father."

_"What?! How did they find out?" _Kukai exclaimed loudly.

"Missing persons report filed by my mother, I think."

_"Okay, so what're you guys gonna do?" _He asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, tell them the truth. What else is there to tell?" Rima covered the mouthpiece of the phone as Nagi walked back into the room with food. "What is that?"

"Stirfry. Are you talking to Kukai?" Rima nodded, and Nagi placed the food on the bed. "Gimme the phone, I wanna talk to him" Rima handed over the phone and grabbed a plate of stirfry. Stuffing her face, she listened to one half of the conversation. Nagihiko soon hung up the phone, and grabbed his plate of stirfry.

"So, once the police return to the house, we're going to tell them the truth about why you're here. We do have the hospital bills if we need them, and we also have Kukai and his brothers to back us up." Nagihiko explained.

"What about your mother? What are we going to say to her?" Rima asked, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Nagihiko groaned, thinking for a moment.

"We'll have to tell her the truth." He picked up his plate, taking Rima's as well and taking them out to the kitchen.

"Nagihiko." His mother said, standing in the doorway. Nagihiko gulped a bit, and faced her.

"Yes, Mother?" Ayameko had a stern look on her face, looking a tad disappointed.

"Did Rima ever leave the house?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. She spent a few nights at Kukai's." Nagihiko answered truthfully.

"But she did continue to stay here, correct?" Nagihiko nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"... I'm not really sure of that. I guess I was a bit nervous about you sending her back to her father." With that, Nagihiko walked back to his room briskly, not wanting to continue discussing the topic with his mother.

Rima was on his phone, talking to someone. "Who you talking to, honeybunch?" He asked her. Covering the speaker, Rima told him that it was Amu. Nagihiko took the phone from Rima's grasp and started to talk to Amu.

"Hey Amu, whatcha up to?" Nagihiko casually conversed, while pushing Rima away from him.

_"Nagihiko! I haven't talked to you in ages! Now, how long have you known about Rima?" _Amu interrogated.

"Uh, I dunno. A month maybe? I had my suspicions before that though." Nagihiko said, looking at Rima to see if the time frame was right.

_"Did _everyone _know before me?!" _Amu shrieked, being heard past the phone. Nagihiko put her on speaker, and laid the phone on the bed.

"No, not everyone. Kukai and his brothers are the only others that even know." Nagihiko said to her calmly.

_"Oh, well that makes me feel better."_ Amu said, sounding so sarcastic Rima actually cringed.

"Well, if you had been in town, and didn't have parents living in your house, maybe we would've reconsidered." Rima replied, sounding annoyed. Amu shouldn't be complaining, she was thinking. There was no need for her to even get involved with this whole thing, but Rima did want her best friend with her in this.

_"Oh well. Whatever. Anyway, what do you two plan on telling the police?" _She inquired, wondering how they were going to get out of it.

"Well, we haven't really decided it in stone but we do plan on telling the police about the abuse for sure. I mean, we're telling the truth. We're just hoping our case will make more sense than her drunk dad." Nagi said, rolling his eyes at the last part. Just after that, they heard the bell from the front door, and soon after, the sound of them being led to the bedroom. Rima quickly hung up on Amu, and moved over next to Nagi.

The officers barged in, an stood in the doorway for a second before announcing their presence. "Hello, we're here to ask you a few questions concerning Rima Mashiro."

"Well, which of us are you talking to? There's two of us in this room." Rima said, smirking small. The officer who had spoke looked at his partner.

"The one with long hair." The other one said. Rima and Nagihiko both laughed, being able to tell that the officer was joking. "But seriously, the one with dark hair first."

Nagihiko looked up at the officers, waiting for them to start questioning. "Without Mashiro in the room, if you would."

"Oh! Okay, Rima, go... somewhere." Rima looked at him with bewilderment.

"Do you think I know where somewhere is in this house?"

"Go to the music room." Nagihiko suggested, and Rima got up and left the room. She couldn't quite remember where the room was, but it couldn't be that hard to find. "Alright, so shoot. What is it you want to know?"

"How long have you known Mashiro Rima?"

"A few years."

"And how long has she been staying at your house?"

"Since winter break started. But she's also been staying at our friend Kukai's house."

"Okay, and why has she been staying here and there?"

"Because her father is a drunk divorced man who was treating his beautiful daughter like shit. He abused her for four years. Tell me that wouldn't lead you to running away."

"Trust me, it would. Now, why didn't you just alert the authorities or social services about this abuse?"

"Couldn't tell you, ask Rima that one. Next question please."

"Why was her staying here a secret?"

"How do you know that it was a secret?"

"We've already asked your mother questions, Fujisaki."

"Oh, well we were scared that after my mother found her the first time, that she would send her back to her house, so we devised a master plan of her switching between here and Kukai's house. Not so master after now, of course."

"Clearly not. Alright, that's the last of it. Could you go bring Mashiro in here, please?" Nagihiko nodded, and opened the door to find Rima standing there.

"Walk out." Nagi whispered, and followed her out of the room to down the hall. "Why were you eavesdropping, Rima?"

"Because." Nagi gave her a look, and Rima sighed. "I couldn't find the music room, so I found my way back here. I didn't hear any of your answers though."

"Even if you did, I don't really care. Now, let's head back to the room." They quickly walked back to the room and sat on the bed.

"Could we ask Mashiro the questions alone?" One of the officers asked.

"Why? I've already answered my questions, hers are going to end up matching up to mine." Nagi pointed out, to which the officers realised made sense, and started the questioning.

"How long have you been staying here, Mashiro?"

"Since break started."

"And why did you choose to stay here?"

"Well, he was the first one I told, and he offered, and even though I don't really like him, it was better than my house. Also, I've been staying at Kukai's house as well."

"Alright, and what exactly was it that you told him?" Rima took a deep breath, and shakily let it out.

"Well, two years ago, my parents got a divorce and at the time, my father was rather responsible and wasn't known for doing anything bad as far as everyone knew. But at that point my father had been occasionally abusing me and it got worse after the divorce. The days leading up to the break I had been given a beating worse than usual, and Nagihiko already had his suspicions about something, and I guess that kind of confirmed it."

"Why didn't you alert the authorities or social services?"

"Because I didn't want to get involved with anyone like that."

"Alright, thank you for your time. Could you please tell us the address of this Kukai person please?"

"Could we phone him first, to let you know that you're coming?" The police nodded, and Rima called him as Nagihiko gave the address. A few minutes later, the officers were out of the house, and on their way to Kukai's.

The two teenagers are then left in the room, but soon hear knocking on the door, and Ayameko enters. "Hello mother. You've met Rima, haven't you?"

"Why did she continue to stay here?" She asked, frowning.

"She had no where else to go, Mother. Her father abused her."

"Why not tell the police?"

"Because I didn't want them to know." Rima stated, joining the conversation.

"Well, that makes no sense. When in distress, you should always go to the authorities."

"Well it doesn't matter because they're clearly involved now. So, I'm going to go see Amu, Nagihiko, you know her number, call if you need me." And with that, Rima was putting on her coat and boots and walking off to Amu's through the front door.

* * *

**okay you may attack if you feel like it but i mean yeah**

**i left all of you on a cliffhanger and i'm sorry for that**

**i have nothing prepared for my defense, so**


End file.
